Le chocolat endurcit les mœurs
by Koibi
Summary: "Le chocolat adoucit les mœurs", celui qui a dit cela était loin d'avoir les mêmes problèmes que Severus Snape, à savoir une obsession malsaine pour le chocolat et un amant à l'imagination un peu trop débordante. Foutu Potter. [Aucun chocolat n'a été blessé durant cette fic] Twoshot.
1. Être chocolat

Bonjour à tous !

Je réapparais après une longue absence mais les bras chargés de chocolat et de scènes muy caliente qui impliquent des messieurs tout nus (C'est qui le Papa Noël maintenant ?).

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ça que j'en ai pris à me goinfrer de chocolat pendant que j'écrivais.

Certains d'entre vous seront peut-être déçus de voir du Severus/Harry mais j'ai également du Drarry qui sort tout juste du four, encore tiède (mais toujours chaud, promis).

Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais poster de fics incomplètes alors sachez que ce petit truc est déjà **fini.** Je le poste en deux fois parce que je suis sadique et que j'assume.

Niveau raiting, il s'agit d'un bon gros M (comme dans Mmmmmama mia !) et il y a un peu de H, comme dans tentative d'humour.

Niveau disclaimer, rien ne m'appartient à part le chocolat et le tapis persan du salon.

Bonne lecture !

 **Le chocolat endurcit les mœurs**

 _« Le chocolat plonge des êtres par ailleurs normaux dans d'étranges états extatiques. »_

 _John West._

 **Partie 1 :** Être chocolat

\- Severus, je pars dans une semaine.

Le susnommé ignora ostensiblement la remarque, tournant la page de sa revue de potions. Vraiment. Comment de tels incapables parvenaient-ils à faire publier leurs articles ? Ils n'avaient qu'à nommer Neville Londubat rédacteur en chef, au point où ils en étaient. Il pensait sérieusement à résilier son abonnement.

\- Severus, je pars dans cinq jours.

Parfaite, sa sauce était juste parfaite. Ce n'était guère étonnant, il était doué de ses mains. Il était même surpris qu'on ne lui remette pas un prix d'excellence chaque année, son talent de maître de potions méritait d'être encensé. Il nota mentalement dans un coin de son esprit de suggérer la création de Potions Awards.

\- Severus, je pars dans trois jours.

Tikka Masala, sérieusement ? Les fabricants de produits magiques pour le bain ne savaient plus quoi inventer. Severus plissa le nez avec dégoût en repoussant la bouteille verte. Prendre des risques stupides n'était pas dans sa nature. Non, lui il préférait les choix avisés, sûrs, prouvés, chocolatés. Un mouvement du poignet vers la jolie bouteille ambrée et son bain s'emplit de bulles au parfum délicieux.

\- Sev' ! Bordel, je pars demain !

Il aurait pu ignorer une nouvelle fois les geignements de son amant si celui-ci n'était pas venu se placer sur ses genoux. Sans égard pour le roman qu'il lisait et qui chuta sur l'épais tapis persan. Severus émit un soupir agacé et dirigea son regard impassible vers celui, tellement expressif, de cette tête hérissée de Potter. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'enticher de ce...

\- Ne commence pas, gronda Harry.

Le maître de potions faillit laisser échapper un vulgaire 'Quoi ?' mais il se ravisa juste à temps, haussant plutôt un élégant sourcil interrogatif.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu me traites comme un gosse et tu fais ta tête de 'Gnagnagna, j'ai tellement de froideur et de maîtrise, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de m'enticher de Potter ?'.

\- Je ne fais jamais 'gnagnagna'.*

\- Ben j'vais te le dire moi pourquoi tu t'es entiché de Potter, poursuivit Harry en ignorant sa remarque, Potter il te fait les meilleures p...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le merveilleux mot en P -autre que potion- car il se retrouva éjecté des genoux de son amant comme celui-ci s'était brusquement levé de son fauteuil. Il le fusillait maintenant de son légendaire regard revolver mais cela faisait longtemps que le Gryffondor était à l'épreuve des Snape-Balles. Et puis, la rougeur perceptible sur les jours de son ex-professeur décrédibilisait son apparente colère.

Mais Severus commençait à croiser les bras sur son torse et prenait cet air renfrogné qui coupait court à toute discussion, ce que Harry voulait éviter. Il soupira légèrement et, un air sérieux remplaçant son regard malicieux, il força doucement Severus à décroiser les bras. S'approchant plus près de lui, ses mains remontèrent de ses poignets à ses épaules, tâtant sans gêne les formes qu'il connaissait si bien.

Merlin qu'il était beau. Sans ses robes noires austères, juste en chemise légèrement entrouverte. Viril, effrayant, excitant. Son petit glaçon brûlant à lui. Qui le tuerait s'il l'entendait parler de lui en ces termes.

Attiré comme un aimant par l'une des clavicules pâles, il vint y déposer un baiser, ravi de sentir l'homme frissonner puis se raidir contre lui. _Ton corps ne peut pas me mentir, fichu Serpentard._ Il sentait toujours la brûlure du regard noir, signe que Severus ne comptait pas se laisser attendrir de la sorte.

Bordel, même maintenant qu'il avait vingt-quatre ans, il arrivait à le faire se sentir comme un étudiant pris en faute.

\- Sev', je suis désolé, tu le sais.

Un simple reniflement lui répondit et Harry sentit une vague de colère frustrée l'envahir à nouveau. Il avait passé toute la semaine à s'excuser ! Et lui aussi avait sa fierté, au cas où son entêté d'amant l'oubliait. Il avait fait quelque chose de stupide oui-mais de terriblement délicieux sur le moment- et il s'en était excusé. Fin de l'histoire. Eh bien non. Avec Severus, il y avait un épilogue, qui consistait à le priver de contact physique.

Alors même qu'ils vivaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble et une fois, Harry était même venu pisser dans la salle de bains pendant que Severus se brossait les dents. Bon, son amant avait failli le tuer sur le coup, mais c'était fait avec tellement de tendresse. Si ce n'était pas de la foutue complicité ça !

Il ne voulait quand même pas qu'il se déguise en elfe de maison et qu'il l'appelle Maître Severus ? Ouais. Le connaissant, il serait ravi que Harry fasse cela mais celui-ci préférait garder ce genre de jeux pour d'autres occasions. Merde, ses pensées s'égaraient encore. Et son homme n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents.

\- Dis quelque chose ! Tu t'es à peine occupé de moi cette semaine. J'pars demain au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Par Salazar, comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'essayer d'occulter ce fait de mon esprit ? Tu as passé la semaine à geindre.

\- Je n'ai pas geint !

Un regard sceptique lui répondit.

\- Bon, j'ai _peut-être_ râlé. Un peu. A peine. Mais tu m'ignorais. J'étais pas d'humeur à jouer à Potter et Snape se détestent : le retour.

Les yeux sombres de Severus se plissèrent dangereusement, offensé d'être accusé, _lui_ , de faire preuve d'un comportement puéril.

\- Nous devons donc faire ce que Mr Potter est d'humeur à faire ?

Harry laissa échapper un soupir las et il se détacha complètement de son amant. Il était fier de lui, il arrivait à faire preuve d'un semblant de calme alors qu'en d'autres occasions, il aurait poursuivi leur échange venimeux. Severus avait décidément une influence très serpentarde sur lui.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute la veille de mon départ.

A ces mots, il se rendit dans leur chambre dans laquelle il resta quelques minutes avant d'en ressortir, un sac de voyage flottant derrière lui, son balai réduit fixé dessus. Il avait fini de le préparer à l'avance, espérant que Severus et lui auraient ainsi tout le temps de se réconcilier sur l'oreiller avant qu'il parte. Répondant à la question informulée du maître de potions, il annonça tranquillement :

\- Je vais directement chez Ron. De toute façon, c'est de chez lui qu'on doit prendre le Portoloin demain. Bonne soirée.

Il avança jusque dans l'âtre de leur cheminée, calant son sac entre ses pieds et prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette entre ses doigts. Un Severus clairement frustré lui faisait face, n'ayant même plus l'envie de paraître impassible.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas de fuir, Potter.

Harry ne répondit rien mais le sourire qu'il esquissa alors qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage poussiéreux suffit à envoyer un frisson dans l'échine du Serpentard. Il connaissait trop bien ce sourire. C'était celui qui signifiait que Potter ne fuyait pas mais qu'il se repliait stratégiquement pour préparer une contre-attaque qui serait de mauvais augure pour les convictions de Severus. Et pour ses heures de sommeil également.

Mais il était connu pour sa maîtrise de soi et il se prépara donc une tasse de thé, calme et serein. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau frisson le parcoure à la pensée de ce que lui réservait Potter. Ce n'était pas un frisson de peur, d'horreur ou même de froid.

De l'impatience. Severus se brûla la langue avec sa gorgée.

Foutu chevelu de Gryffondor écervelé.

•-•-•

\- Severus.

-...Hmm ?

Un bâillement peu élégant traversa ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers la voix qui avait prononcé son nom. Une bouche glissa tout contre sa gorge et une odeur de chocolat et de menthe poivrée envahit ses narines.

\- Quelle cruauté, dormir nu alors que je ne suis pas là pour en profiter.

L'homme ouvrit paresseusement les yeux en réalisant que c'était le vrai Potter face à lui, et non pas un Potter de Rêve, comme il appelait les répliques de son amant qui venaient lui faire subir les pires outrages dans ses rêves érotiques. Profitant de l'excuse d'être à moitié endormi, il agrippa fermement la taille de Harry et l'attira presque entièrement dans le lit. Un petit rire lui répondit et la masse chaude desserra son étreinte.

\- Ne me tente pas, je dois y aller.

Il n'eut pas le temps de grogner sa désapprobation car une bouche fraîche prit possession de la sienne, le laissant pantelant et essoufflé. Une main s'égara entre ses cuisses, juste assez pour l'agacer et pas assez pour lui permettre d'en réclamer plus d'un mouvement de hanches.

\- Il y a une surprise pour toi dans le salon. Sois sage en mon absence.

Severus n'apprécia pas du tout le sourire ni l'étincelle calculatrice dans le regard émeraude qui le dévorait littéralement. Harry quitta la pièce après une dernière caresse frustrante, s'échappant avant que son amant n'ait l'idée d'attraper sa baguette pour lui faire avouer quel mauvais tour il lui avait réservé.

\- Potter, reviens ici tout de suite !

Seul le bruit caractéristique de l'usage de la cheminée magique lui répondit et il se laissa tomber lourdement contre les oreillers. Un soupir contrarié lui échappa alors qu'il réalisait qu'il n'était presque plus fâché contre son imbécile d'amant.

Il avisa la petite tente formée par son sexe excité sous les draps. Traître.

Ce n'est qu'en sortant de sa douche brûlante-il n'allait pas faire le plaisir à Potter de prendre une douche glacée- que Severus se souvint qu'une surprise l'attendait. Il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille, redoutant le pire. Harry avait un réel don pour allumer des choses ardentes en lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il craignait que les incongruités du Gryffondor ne réveillent sa colère et non son excitation.

Il boutonna distraitement sa robe noire repassée à la perfection. Son esprit vagabondait contre son gré pour tenter d'anticiper la chose qui l'attendait dans le salon. Des fleurs ? Non, son amant n'était pas suicidaire. Un animal ? Non, Harry savait bien qu'il était la seule créature poilue et désobéissante que Severus tolérerait dans cet appartement. Une fois son col boutonné, il n'eut plus d'excuse pour retarder le moment de la découverte.

Il emprunta un peu de courage gryffondorien qui traînait dans un coin de la chambre-comme la plupart des affaires de Potter d'ailleurs- et franchit la porte du salon. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et il manqua de s'étaler par terre en se prenant le pied dans un coin recourbé de ce foutu tapis persan.

\- PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN !

\- Quel langage, Monsieur Snape ! Les avez-vous déjà vues au moins ?

Il accorda à peine un regard à la petite fée agaçante qui ornait le cadran de leur horloge murale. Elle n'était censée se manifester que pour chanter à certaines heures de la journée mais elle le faisait quand ça lui plaisait, juste pour énerver le professeur de potions. Cadeau de Molly Weasley. De ce fait, Harry l'avait empêché de réduire l'horloge en petit bois pour le feu la première fois que la fée avait osé lui recommander un shampooing pour cheveux gras.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, Severus n'en avait rien à faire de ses cheveux, du shampooing ou de la fée qui gloussait bruyamment en observant sa...hum, _surprise_. En fait si, il en avait quelque chose à faire. D'un mouvement de la baguette, il retourna l'horloge face contre le mur, ignorant les protestations étouffées de son habitante.

\- Monsieur Snape ! Si vous croyez que c'est la première fois que je vois un p...

Un sort de silence vint compléter le tout et la petite fée ne put jamais finir son mot en P. Il y en avait beaucoup trop de proférés en ce moment sous ce toit et aucun n'avait de rapport avec le joli mot potion.

Là. Maintenant Severus était libre de se focaliser pleinement sur la _chose_ face à lui. Il se couvrit les yeux d'une main et s'en voulut de laisser échapper un petit rire. Cet imbécile de Gryffondor. Toujours plein de ressources quand il s'agissait de le troubler. Il se recula de quelques pas pour admirer pleinement son cadeau, le contournant pour l'observer sous tous les angles.

Il ne put s'empêcher de humer le délicieux parfum qui s'en dégageait. Foutu Potter qui connaissait si bien ses faiblesses. Le peu qu'il laissait entrevoir du moins.

Face à lui se trouvait une statue à l'effigie de Harry Potter Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Qui-Est-Maintenant-Un-Homme-Qui-Ne-Va-Pas-Tarder-A-Cesser-De-Survivre. Et pas n'importe quel type de statue. En chocolat. En _putain_ de chocolat. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de parler ainsi, même mentalement, mais il n'y avait pas de mot poli pour désigner ce coup bas.

Les détails étaient saisissants. Severus fit plusieurs fois le tour de la sculpture pour s'en assurer. Même le fessier arborait avec arrogance cette adorable fossette. Ah oui. Parce qu'en plus d'être une statue en chocolat de Potter, il fallait que ce soit un nu. Évidemment, comme si Severus n'avait pas déjà assez de mal à gérer une situation à la fois.

Néanmoins, l'homme retrouva vite son air renfrogné quand il remarqua, sculpté dans le délicieux chocolat, le petit sourire conquérant qu'aimait arborer son amant quand il le faisait succomber à ses avances. Sans oublier le fait que Harry n'avait pas hésité à rallonger son sexe de quelques- de beaucoup même!- centimètres sur la statue. Avait-il sauté dans un moule pour obtenir quelque chose d'aussi parfait, et frustrant, à lui offrir ?

Harry Potter et le chocolat. Les deux péchés tout sauf mignons de sa vie. Deux choses qui, à trop forte dose, étaient nuisibles pour sa santé. Et il avait devant lui la pire tentation qui soit pour tester les limites de son adoration pour le chocolat -et non pour ce fourbe de Potter.

Il tendit la main vers la joue lisse et si réaliste, le bout de ses doigts sur le point d'effleurer la pommette bombée mais il se ravisa juste à temps. Où était donc passé son bon sens ? Il était en train de tomber dans la piège de Harry ! Ce traître espérait rentrer dans une semaine et trouver une statue dévorée et un maître de potions honteusement gourmand. Eh bien, Severus ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Mais ça sentait si _bon_. Si _proche_. Si _Harry_. Non !

Avec un effort héroïque, il se détourna de la statue et se dirigea vers la cheminée, reliée à celle de ses appartements à Poudlard. Il disparut dans l'âtre, non sans un dernier regard plein d'envie au Harry en chocolat qui lui souriait toujours de la même façon.

Severus était vraiment fier de lui. Pas une seule fois dans la journée il n'avait pensé à ce qui l'attendait chez lui. Bon, il avait pris la décision facile de rester toute la semaine dans ses appartements à l'école de magie. Non ce n'était pas lâche, c'était judicieux. Et plus sûr aussi. Il ne se reconnaissait plus quand du chocolat était en jeu.

Il était tard quand il termina la correction d'une pile phénoménale de copies. Les BUSES étaient proches et il donnait des interrogations surprises à tour de bras. La contrepartie était qu'il devait ensuite les corriger durant des heures. Des heures médiocres. Il se laissa doucement aller dans son fauteuil. Un sourire fugace étira ses lèvres en songeant que si Harry avait été là, cela ferait des heures qu'il serait venu l'embêter pour réclamer qu'il arrête son boulot ennuyeux et qu'il s'occupe de lui. Le Gryffondor était pire qu'un chat.

Mais son imbécile d'amant n'était pas là. _C'est vrai, mais à la maison, il y a quelque chose qui lui ressemble beaucoup._ Une voix qui ressemblait un peu trop à celle du Survivant-Qui-N'avait-Plus-Qu'une-Semaine-Pour-Profiter-D'avoir-Survécu tentait de faire flancher ses convictions. Il était presque minuit. Mais. Car oui, il y avait un mais. Il avait fait chaud toute la journée, à tous les coups cette fichue sculpture avait dû commencer à fondre sur leur beau tapis persan. D'une valeur inestimable. Il devait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas tâché.

Il rangea distraitement ses copies et en un coup de poudre, il était à nouveau chez lui. Il alluma distraitement la lumière et soupira en voyant que la statue n'avait pas été endommagée par la chaleur. Elle se tenait intacte dans sa glorieuse nudité.

Fixant sa baguette dans sa main, il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Il n'avait qu'à la faire disparaître ou la réduire lui-même en flaque de chocolat. Finies les contrariétés ainsi que la tentation !

\- _Signa Evanesca_.

Un nuage sombre se forma autour de la statue avant d'être dissipé presque aussitôt sous les sourcils froncés de Severus. De fines lettres dorées se gravèrent magiquement dans le torse finement dessiné : _« Voyons, Severus. Où sont donc passées tes bonnes manières ? On ne renvoie pas un cadeau. »_

Le maître des potions releva le menton avec défi et prit d'assaut la statue avec une bonne dizaine de sorts. Déformation, chaleur, segmentation, réduction, lévitation. N'importe quoi qui pourrait l'en débarrasser ou la diminuer mais à chaque fois, un nouveau message mordant s'affichait sur le torse. Il avait l'impression d'être des années en arrière, face à cette fichue Carte du Maraudeur. Harry lui donnait l'impression d'être prévisible et il détestait cela.

La magie ne marchait pas mais à mains nues, il devrait être capable de la déplacer, au moins pour la fourrer dans un placard. Ce n'est qu'une fois que ses paumes entrèrent en contact avec les hanches de la statue qu'il réalisa son erreur. Son nez se nicha naturellement contre le cou à l'odeur envoûtante et il se détesta quand sa langue pointa hors de ses lèvres.

La température de la sucrerie géante était parfaite, tout comme sa texture. A l'odeur, il reconnaissait un chocolat entre le noir et le lait, finement praliné. Peut-être y avait-il même des éclats de noisettes une fois que l'on y croquait. Ou un cœur de caramel liquide !

Un gémissement lui échappa et il recula vivement de l'objet de sa tentation. Il avait de sérieux problèmes. Mais au moins il l'admettait. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et retourna tous les placards à la recherche de quelque chose-n'importe quoi- avec du chocolat dedans. Il trouva finalement des petits cœurs, il allait sérieusement tuer Potter à son retour, et il en glissa un dans sa bouche. Fade. Un second. Fade !

Il n'avait même pas goûté à ce Harry en chocolat et pourtant il savait que tout serait moins savoureux comparé à lui. Ça résumait bien sa vie depuis qu'il avait succombé pour le Gryffondor.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, en évitant soigneusement le salon et se déshabilla pour se mettre au lit. Il se glissa entre les draps et mit un oreiller sur sa tête pour faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui susurrait que s'il ne faisait que lécher un peu la surface, Harry n'en saurait jamais rien.

Un jour était passé. Plus que six.

•-•-•

\- Severus, vous vous sentez bien ? Je vous trouve pâle.

\- Peut-être qu'une vingtaine d'années à se côtoyer quotidiennement ne vous a pas suffi pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là de ma carnation naturelle, Minerva, grinça Severus, avec toute la cordialité dont il était capable à une heure aussi matinale. Donc très peu.

La Directrice entrouvrit les lèvres, clairement contrariée par la réponse sèche de son collègue. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, elle croisa le regard bienveillant de Remus Lupin qui la priait silencieusement de ne pas poursuivre. Elle pinça les lèvres et se résigna à contrecœur, accordant son attention au Professeur Flitwick à sa gauche.

\- Minerva s'enquérait simplement de ta santé, Severus, amorça le loup-garou et il changea prestement de sujet en avisant le regard noir de son collègue. Au fait, comment se porte Harry ?

\- Il est toujours planté dans le salon, marmonna le maître de potions, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Pardon ? Je croyais que son équipe et lui étaient à Saint Louis pour rencontrer de nouveaux sponsors ?

\- Oui, oui.

Remus n'était pas convaincu du fait que son collègue accordait réellement de l'attention à ses paroles :

\- J'attends un enfant de Rusard.

\- Hum hum.

\- C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si tu le dis, oui. Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie mais si je veux perdre mon temps, je ferais tout aussi bien d'aller corriger des copies médiocres.

Il quitta la table de la Grande Salle dans son froissement de robes caractéristique. Remus l'imita quelques minutes plus tard. Avant de rejoindre ses étudiants, il avait une mission à remplir. Il regagna ses appartements et quelques secondes plus tard, une tête familière apparut dans l'âtre de sa cheminée.

\- Alors, Remus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Bonjour Harry. Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir.

\- Remuuuus !

\- Il est à bout. A en juger par ses cernes, je dirais qu'il n'a pas vraiment dormi depuis au moins deux jours.

\- Oui mais il n'a toujours pas cédé. Fichu Serpentard, il est plus coriace que prévu. Il va falloir que je...

Harry s'était perdu dans un baragouinage destiné à lui seul et Remus en profita pour lui annoncer également la bonne nouvelle :

\- J'attends un enfant de Rusard.

\- D'accord. Bon Remus, je dois te laisser, on m'attend. Merci de ton aide !

\- Mais je t'en prie.

Le loup-garou secoua la tête avec amusement et il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de ses appartements quand la cheminée se ralluma brusquement. La voix de Harry monta dans des aigus insoupçonnés :

-...QUOI ? Un enfant de...de...De qui !?

Seul un puissant éclat de rire lui répondit et Remus offrit un clin d'œil complice à son protégé.

\- Ça me laissera toujours un peu perplexe mais vous vous êtes vraiment trouvés Severus et toi.

Malgré les crépitements des flammes, il perçut l'air embarrassé de Harry qui marmonna quelque chose pour masquer sa gêne. Il salua ensuite chaleureusement son mentor et disparut pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Remus, réalisant qu'il avait maintenant quelques minutes de retard, se hâta de quitter ses appartements. Il se retrouva soudain nez à nez avec Rusard qui patrouillait dans le couloir. Un sourire grand jusqu'aux oreilles, il lui annonça :

\- Félicitations à nous deux, Argus !

Il trottina ensuite tranquillement jusqu'à sa salle de classe, laissant derrière lui un Rusard bouche-bée qui marmonna à Miss Teigne que cette école de fous le rendrait bientôt fou lui aussi.

•-•-•

Deux nuits.

Deux nuits tourmentées, emplies de carrés de chocolat munis d'une paire d'yeux verts le poursuivant en susurrant 'Lèche-moi ! Lèche-moi !'. Alors oui, Severus Snape était à bout.

On arrivait officiellement à la fin du troisième jour depuis le départ de Harry et la statue était restée intacte. Mais à quel prix ? Sa santé mentale apparemment. Marmonnant un sort pour savoir l'heure, de fines volutes lumineuses s'élevèrent de sa baguette et formèrent deux heures du matin. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts et son estomac grondait. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis son maigre repas du midi. Il ne voulait qu'une chose.

Quelque chose se brisa en lui, peut-être sa volonté ou peut-être son entêtement. Le fait est qu'il repoussa les draps de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas déterminé. Il enjamba distraitement l'accroc formé par le tapis persan. La statue semblait l'attendre, cet éternel sourire aux lèvres.

Rageusement, Severus entoura le cou parfumé de ses deux mains, comme pour essayer de le briser sous sa poigne. Mais une fois en contact avec le chocolat, il ne fut plus que douceur et ronronnements.

\- Va en enfer, Potter.

Sa langue rencontra enfin la surface soyeuse et il laissa échapper un gémissement de pure extase. Sa bouche se plaqua contre la gorge de la statue et il se maintint à ses épaules pour la suçoter avec gourmandise.

Inconsciemment, l'une de ses mains descendit le long du torse, le gratifiant d'une large griffure. Haletant presque, ses dents vinrent croquer le lobe d'une oreille qu'il laissa fondre contre son palais, les yeux mi-clos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la gorge chocolatée fut ravagée par des coups de dents et de langue. Particulièrement un endroit juste sous le menton qui n'était plus que chocolat fondu.

Severus se laissa glisser paresseusement sur le tapis confortable, croquant dans une cuisse musclée au passage, avant de sentir ses yeux se clore, sans même remarquer que les endroits abîmés par sa gourmandise étaient redevenus parfaitement intacts.

•-•-•

\- Harry, on est presque en été.

\- Hum ?

\- Je sais qu'à Londres ça veut pas dire grand-chose mais ici il fait une chaleur d'enfer.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogatif pour demander à son meilleur ami où il voulait en venir. S'il souhaitait rester à Saint-Louis pour devenir présentateur météo, lui, en tant que meilleur ami, ne se permettrait jamais de s'y opposer. Ron leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant faire ça. Voilà où cela menait de vivre avec un Serpentard, et particulièrement un Snape. Il vous apprenait l'art de hausser les sourcils de 365 façons différentes.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le col roulé et l'écharpe c'est pas indispensable.

\- J'y peux rien, j'ai froid.

Le rouquin haussa _deux_ sourcils sceptiques -lui aussi pouvait jouer à ça- en voyant le front presque en sueur de Harry, pas convaincu de sa frilosité. Son ami soupira légèrement et il déroula l'épaisse écharpe, laissant sa gorge respirer. Il laissa surtout apparaître une bonne partie des marques qui ornaient son cou.

Ron laissé échapper un 'Oh' éloquent et se passa une main gênée dans les cheveux.

\- Tu sais mec, tu vas sûrement halluciner de m'entendre dire ça mais...

Il releva ses yeux bleus et concernés pour croiser ceux de son meilleur ami.

\- Je pense pas que tu devrais faire ça. Même si c'est Snape et que t'es sans doute lassé de laver ses fringues déguisé en elfe de maison, tu devrais arrêter ça proprement.

-...De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Ron ?

\- J'veux dire, s'il l'apprend, il te changera sûrement en quelque chose d'affreux. Sûrement en bouton sur la joue de Rusard ou autre chose du même genre.

Harry esquissa une grimace de dégoût en visualisant la scène évoquée par Ron puis il fit un mouvement blasé de la main.

\- Il ne fera rien de tout ça. Je ne suis pas en train de le tromper, Ron.

\- Tu penses peut-être que je suis suffisamment naïf pour croire que ce sont des piqûres de m...

\- Non non.

Le brun soupira et décida qu'il serait plus simple de tout lui raconter en détails. A la fin de ses explications, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges d'embarras et les yeux de Ron grands ouverts.

\- Tu veux dire que là en ce moment même…?

\- Ouais.

\- A n'importe quel moment, ça...?

\- Ouais.

\- Y a pas d'alarme ni rien ?

\- Nan.

Le rouquin secoua la tête, encore un peu incrédule. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et plissa dangereusement les yeux :

\- Qui es-tu, Serpentard et qu'as-tu fait de mon meilleur pote ?

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et Harry prit une voix froide et glauque pour susurrer :

\- Tu ne le retrouveras jamais, il est enfoui sous des montagnes de chocolat.

Ils se mirent à rire stupidement puis s'empressèrent de se changer pour enfiler leurs tenues de Quidditch. S'admirant brièvement dans la glace, Harry esquissa un sourire vainqueur en voyant son cou marqué.

Par les soins de Severus.

•-•-•

Le lendemain, c'est un Severus pressé qui quitta Poudlard une fois les cours terminés. Toute la journée, il n'avait pensé qu'à _ça_. A l'heure du déjeuner, il s'était difficilement retenu de rejoindre son appartement. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'assumerait sa gourmandise qu'une fois la nuit tombée. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser sa maîtrise être ainsi ébranlée.

Severus arriva donc directement dans le salon, face à l'objet de ses torturantes et honnies pensées. Heureusement, il n'était pas-pas encore?- atteint au point de parler à la statue, pour lui dire _'Je suis rentré !'_ ou bien _'Comment était ta journée ?'_.

Non, ces choses-là il voulait les destiner au vrai Harry. Il déboutonna sa robe et la jeta distraitement sur un fauteuil, ce qui n'était définitivement pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'approcha de la statue pour l'observer à nouveau, un air perplexe sur le visage.

Au réveil, il avait été surpris et même émerveillé, bien qu'il préférerait s'étouffer avec une touffe de poils de loup-garou plutôt que de l'avouer. En effet, la silhouette en chocolat s'était comme régénérée. Tous les endroits ravagés par ses soins la nuit dernière étaient de nouveau intacts. Depuis combien de temps son imbécile d'amant avait-il prévu de lui offrir ça ?

Le maître de potions devait bien reconnaître qu'il admirait la façon qu'avait Harry de le _forcer_ à apprécier son cadeau. Il oubliait parfois qu'avant d'être son entêté compagnon, il était avant tout le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération.

 _'Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can dooooo...'_

Severus sursauta en entendant cette chanson agaçante et geignarde retentir de nulle part. La musique était accompagnée d'une vibration, lui indiquant que la source du son venait du buffet derrière lui. Il avait presque oublié l'existence de cet étrange objet. Un téléphone portable. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus été en contact avec le monde Moldu, il ignorait comment l'utiliser. Harry lui avait seulement dit d'appuyer sur le petit symbole vert si le portable se mettait à sonner.

L'homme le prit dans sa main avec une légère méfiance. Sur l'écran lumineux s'affichait les mots _'Harry chéri'_ sous une photo d'un Harry penché au-dessus du visage endormi de Severus arborant une…une moustache ?! Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il grinça des dents, agacé puis sourit malgré lui. Fichu Gryffondor. Il chassa tout amusement éventuel dans sa voix avant de décrocher et d'approcher le téléphone de son oreille.

\- Allô ? Severus ?

\- Lui-même.

La voix de Harry grésillait légèrement, sans doute l'effet de la distance, mais malgré son apparente froideur, Severus était vraiment heureux de l'entendre.

\- Tu t'es souvenu comment décrocher, je suis content.

\- Serais-tu en train de porter atteinte à mon intelligence ?

\- Je n'oserais jamais.

L'ironie typique de son Gryffondor était clairement perceptible dans le ton de sa voix mais le maître de potions se surprit à sourire à nouveau. Sourire qui s'effaça immédiatement quand il réalisa que son fourbe d'amant appelait sans aucun doute pour savoir quel effet avait eu son cadeau. Ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu-là. Réalisait-il seulement que son adversaire était un Serpentard ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu ne devrais pas être occupé avec les sponsors ? A moins que quelqu'un ait enfin réalisé que votre talent à Weasley et toi n'était rien d'autre qu'un habile tour de passe-passe ?

\- Haha, non. Il est encore tôt ici. Je suis très attendu figure-toi.

Toute fausse prétention quitta la voix de Harry quand il souffla doucement :

\- Mais je voulais entendre ta voix.

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement et il déglutit en silence comme pour chasser l'envie de lui répondre que lui aussi voulait entendre sa voix. Les Gryffondors et leur fichu romantisme. C'était pour cela qu'ils se parlaient au téléphone au lieu d'utiliser simplement le système des cheminées. Parce que c'était plus _romantique_ , selon Harry. A vrai dire, le Serpentard était content que son amant ne puisse par le voir en cet instant.

Ainsi, il put se racler la gorge et répondre avec une nonchalance presque parfaite :

\- Eh bien c'est chose faite.

\- Quelle froideur, tu me brises le cœur ! Sinon...Tout va bien à la maison ?

Nous y voilà. Harry dévoilait enfin sa perfidie, masquée jusque-là par des paroles dégoulinantes de mièvrerie. Le courage des lions, hein ? A d'autres. Il n'osait même pas poser la question fatidique à Severus. _'Est-ce que tu as déjà fait joujou avec mon corps en chocolat ?'_ Pas que l'homme y aurait répondu honnêtement.

\- Aucun de tes vêtements ne traîne par terre, j'ai beaucoup plus d'espace dans la baignoire et cette fichue horloge est enfin muette. Que demander de mieux ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Miss Lansbury ? Si tu as endommagé l'horloge, Molly me tuera ! Et elle nous en offrira une encore plus bruyante, tu le sais.

Severus renifla avec mépris à l'entente de ce qui les menaçait mais il prit mentalement note d'ôter le sortilège avant le retour de Harry.

\- Est-on réellement en train de perdre du temps à débattre du sort d'une fée aussi agaçante qu'obsolète ?

\- C'est vrai qu'on y gagnerait à parler...d'autre chose.

Nous y revoilà. Cette fois, Severus se tourna vers la statue dans son éternelle glorieuse nudité chocolatée. En quelques pas, il se retrouva face à elle et glissa son index entre ses propres lèvres pour l'humecter. Son doigt légèrement humide retraça la courbe de la joue sucrée, descendant le long du cou pour s'arrêter sur un téton qu'il pinça avec frustration.

\- Et de quoi devrait-on parler ? Demanda-t-il en suçant son doigt sans émettre le moindre bruit qui trahirait ses activités.

\- Je...Je ne sais pas. Les cours se passent bien ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Harry évitait encore une fois de le questionner directement sur son cadeau. Presque inconsciemment, la main du maître de potions s'égara sur le ventre en chocolat, jouant un instant avec le nombril et après une seconde d'hésitation, ses doigts effleurèrent le sexe en chocolat.

\- Médiocrité habituelle. Oh, il y a Lupin. Je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il disait mais j'ai retenu le nom de Rusard. J'ignorais que les mœurs des loups-garous pouvaient être à ce point _déviantes_.

\- O-oui. Il porte son enfant ou quelque chose du genre..., répondit Harry, la voix étrangement rauque, comme essoufflé.

Sous le choc, Severus referma sa prise sur la verge douce, son index en parcourant la longueur.

\- Comment ?!

\- Severus, je-je dois y aller. Ça devient dur pour moi...J'veux dire, on m'appelle, on m'attend, on me cherche. Voilà Ron, j'y vais, je t'aime !

Le Serpentard n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, pas même un commentaire désobligeant. Ce qui était frustrant. Un désagréable _'bip bip'_ résonnait maintenant contre son oreille et il appuya au hasard sur l'écran tactile pour faire taire l'objet.

Il n'eut pas le temps de pester contre Harry car une chose attira son attention. Toute son attention. Entre ses doigts se trouvait toujours le pénis en chocolat. Sauf qu'il était à présent en érection. Il écarquilla les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'en parcourir toute la longueur mais cette fois du bas vers le haut. Potter. Il ne lui avait pas seulement offert une friandise grandeur nature à son effigie.

Il lui avait offert un sex-toy.

•-•-•

 _« Harry Potter n'est plus à prendre ! »_

 _« Le héros du monde sorcier aurait-il enfin trouvé l'amour ? »_

 _« Une aventure à Saint-Louis pour le champion de Quidditch ! L'herbe est donc bien plus verte ailleurs ? »_

S'il y a une chose qui pouvait être qualifiée de verte, c'était le visage de Severus Snape en lisant les gros titres de ces torchons qu'il ne lisait habituellement pas. Mais ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu y échapper dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde ne parlait que de cela.

Les photos qui s'étalaient en première page des journaux étaient toutes plus ou moins les mêmes. Elles ne montraient pas le Survivant en présence du fameux ' _amour de sa vie'_ mais on pouvait clairement voir Harry Potter, héros du monde sorcier de son état en train de se masquer le cou avec une écharpe, le front clairement en sueur.

Sous cette écharpe, il était difficile de ne pas voir les marques sur son cou. On aurait pu croire à des hématomes mais les journalistes étaient parvenus à une toute autre conclusion.

Des suçons.

Pourquoi ne les avait-il pas dissimulés s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient vus était la question sur toutes les lèvres.

A moins bien sûr de vouloir étaler au monde entier qu'il vivait une folle aventure pleine de passion avec une quelconque beauté louisianaise. Severus, avait arraché la Gazette du Sorcier des mains d'un jeune première année terrorisé, ne prenant même pas la peine de vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un de sa maison.

Au point où il en était, il aurait pu s'agir du prochain puissant mage noir prêt à répandre la terreur sur le monde qu'il l'aurait plaqué au sol pour arracher le papier entre ses mains en voyant le visage de son amant sur la couverture. Oh, le voir étalé sur toutes les premières pages était loin d'être chose rare. Mais c'était rarement pour des histoires personnelles.

Il faut dire que la seule histoire personnelle qu'il entretenait depuis plusieurs années se déroulait avec Severus. Et qu'ils n'avaient pas souhaité étaler ça publiquement, enfin, Severus ne l'avait pas souhaité. Son nom n'était pas tout à fait synonyme de confiance, même après les événements de la fin de la guerre, sans oublier ces vingt dernières années passées à essayer de s'amender de sa trahison envers le monde sorcier, envers sa meilleure amie, Lily.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

La question était bien plus dangereuse. La simple pensée que Harry ait pu se laisser toucher par quelqu'un d'autre le faisait fulminer, faisait ressurgir en lui ses plus noirs instincts.

Il lissa un peu le journal qu'il serrait tellement fort qu'il n'était maintenant plus qu'un éventail froissé. Puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur l'image de son amant en train de remonter son écharpe pour dissimuler les marques de passion sur son cou.

Et Severus sentit le papier brûler entre ses doigts jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un tas de cendres.

Il voulait une explication. Tout de suite.

Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas le voir. Jamais.

Derrière lui, il ne remarqua pas deux yeux bruns et inquiets.

 _ **A suivre.**_

*Spéciale dédicace à Dracula, Hôtel Transylvania.

Comment ça, j'aime bien finir mes chapitres sur un pseudo-suspense qui implique des yeux qui épient les gens ?

En tout cas j'espère que cette première partie vous aura plu !

Je m'excuse d'avance si des fautes traînent encore dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les en chasser (en vrai je mangeais du kinder).

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour donner votre avis ou même juste pour me dire à quelle effigie vous aimeriez avoir une statue-sex-toy en chocolat !

A la semaine prochaine, sans faute ! (tout est écrit, parole de scout)

Koibi


	2. Pas de bras, pas de chocolat

Hey tout le monde !

Je sais que vous vous dites _'Wow, c'est plus long que ce que je croyais une semaine !'_ mais c'est parce que nous avons tous été victimes d'un accident spatio-temporel ! En réalité nous sommes encore en juillet 2016. Si si, j'vous jure.

Bon j'arrête mon bullshit et je m'excuse pour ce retard affreux mais voilà enfin la suite et fin de cette histoire ! Merci infiniment aux personnes qui ont lu la première partie et à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait aussi plaisir qu'une fontaine en chocolat ! (vous imaginez un peu)

Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai rallongé la partie de jambes en l'air et maintenant elle est aussi longue que ma…boîte de chocolats de Noël !

Plus sérieusement, j'espère que cela vous plaira malgré le retard.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2** : Pas de bras, pas de chocolat

Harry était paniqué.

Ron lui avait apporté le journal ce matin. Enfin, il avait apporté l'un des innombrables journaux qui ne parlaient que de lui et des fichues marques ornant son cou. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu être assez bête pour sortir sans appliquer de glamour.

Enfin si, il savait très bien comment. Ces foutus journalistes n'étaient pas supposés se trouver juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Comment avaient-ils su qu'il y aurait pour eux de quoi se mettre sous la dent ?

Mais pour l'instant, Harry devait avouer qu'il ne pensait pas au pourquoi, ni au comment mais plutôt au _ohmerdefaitchier._

C'était précisément le nom de code que l'on pouvait donner à la situation actuelle. Harry tournait en rond depuis une demi-heure dans la chambre d'hôtel dont personne n'avait franchi la porte depuis plusieurs minutes. Ron lui-même ne s'y risquait plus car tout ce qu'on pouvait tirer de Harry était une série d'insultes et de menaces de mort à l'adresse des journalistes qui avaient une fois de plus -une fois de trop ?- inventé des inepties concernant sa vie privée.

Il était prêt à supporter les rumeurs concernant sa marque d'après-shampooing ou le fait qu'il soit attiré sexuellement par les bézoards – rumeur-cadeau de son amie Luna. Mais quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qui pourrait blesser l'un de ses proches, et le silence de Severus était la preuve qu'il avait été blessé par les journaux, il ne comptait pas se montrer passif.

Sa revanche contre les médias devrait cependant attendre. Le plus important était de parvenir à joindre Severus, qui ne répondait ni à ses appels de cheminette ni à ses hiboux et encore moins au téléphone.

Leur appartement commun devait au moins être aussi rempli de missives que l'avait été la maison des Dursley le jour où ils avaient tenté d'empêcher Harry d'ouvrir sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

Mais aucune réponse de son amant n'était arrivée en retour, non pas que cela surprenne Harry.

Il voulait partir. Rentrer. Rentrer et ramper aux pieds de Severus.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait encore des choses à faire ici, un rôle à assurer. Sa disparition serait considérée comme un véritable affront diplomatique et il savait que son manque d'intérêt pour les affaires de sponsoring agaçait déjà ses hôtes.

Il soupira et appuya son front contre la fenêtre qui éclairait le salon de la grande suite dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il fut frustré de ne pas la trouver fraîche comme ça arrivait souvent à Londres. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante ici et il commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de la Louisiane.

Harry tira sur son col pour essayer d'avoir l'impression de moins suffoquer mais réalisa que les vêtements qu'il portait n'entravaient absolument pas sa respiration.

D'un coup de baguette, il augmenta la puissance de la climatisation, la faisant passer de froide à presque glaciale. Mais rien à faire, il avait toujours aussi chaud, ce qui était sans doute dû à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il avait peur de perdre Severus à cause de ses propres conneries. Il avait voulu jouer au plus malin et ça s'était retourné contre lui.

Il donna un coup contre le mur près de la fenêtre et au lieu de ressentir un engourdissement au niveau des phalanges, il sentit un choc fulgurant dans son épaule gauche. Il fléchit un peu les jambes et pressa sa paume contre la zone, non pas douloureuse, mais bizarrement engourdie. Il ne sut bientôt plus où donner de la tête quand diverses parties de son corps s'engourdirent à leur tour.

La chaleur s'intensifiait, il était en nage, il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans un sauna. Un sauna qui se trouverait en enfer. Il réalisa qu'il transpirait de partout. De _partout_. Il défit son pantalon et le laissa tomber au niveau de ses genoux pour voir de grosses gouttes de sueur ruisseler le long de ses cuisses. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un le faisait cuire, littéralement.

Ron choisit ce moment pour faire brusquement irruption dans la pièce, le visage rouge d'agacement et sans doute un peu de chaleur. Mais il porta immédiatement les mains à ses biceps dénudés, frappé par le changement radical de température.

\- Hey ! On s'les gèle ici, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je sais qu'il fait chaud mais c'est pas une raison pour...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Harry, le pantalon sur les chevilles et presque aussi humide que s'il sortait de la douche. Celui-ci retira ses lunettes et essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui gouttait abondamment depuis son front, l'aveuglant presque.

En voyant l'air effaré, -voire dégoûté, non mais parlez-lui d'un meilleur ami- de Ron, Harry ne se sentait clairement pas en état de rentrer dans les détails.

\- Ron. On rentre. Avant que Severus me fasse cuire.

Quant à savoir si Severus ne le ferait pas cuire une fois qu'il serait face à lui, rien n'était moins sûr. Mais il devait tenter sa chance.

•-•-•

Je t'aime, hein.

Je n'aime que toi, Severus. Mon amour. Mon Serpentard adoré. Professeur. Mon bel étalon en...

Les pensées de Severus commençaient clairement à s'égarer et pour se punir, il augmenta l'intensité des flammes magiques qui léchaient la silhouette en chocolat de son amant. Ou plutôt de son futur ex-amant. Il savait que c'était une réaction puérile de s'en prendre à la statue en chocolat qu'il lui avait offerte mais il s'en moquait.

En rentrant de ses cours, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il ne pouvait pas regarder ce fichu sourire en coin sans avoir envie de l'embrass...de l'embraser, pas de l'embrasser ! D'y mettre le feu pour lui faire comprendre que malgré leur nature réputée froide, les Serpentards savaient également brûler quand il était question de vengeance.

Severus sourit avec satisfaction en voyant la statue commencer à fondre par endroits, le sort de reconstitution placé sur le chocolat semblant moins rapide que ses propres flammes, nourries par sa colère.

Il avait ignoré les ridicules messages qui étaient à nouveau apparus sur le torse en chocolat et fut agréablement surpris de voir que sa persévérance avait payé : la statue semblait affectée et fondait. Il était presque tenté de se menotter lui-même magiquement afin de s'empêcher de tendre la main pour recueillir une large poignée de chocolat tendre. Il était plus fort que cela.

Un froissement d'ailes se fit entendre depuis la cuisine et il leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement en reconnaissant le son caractéristique de missives jetées sur la table par des hiboux messagers. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et eut à peine franchi le seuil qu'il sentit ses cheveux voleter autour de son visage à cause de la nouvelle vague de lettres venant sans doute de Harry.

Severus ne prit pas la peine de les ouvrir mais il se baissa pour en ramasser quelques-unes, caressant inconsciemment du bout des doigts son nom écrit de la main de Harry. Il grogna un peu et les lança sur la table. Puis d'un coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le reste. Il ne parvint néanmoins pas à faire disparaître les trois beuglantes qui se trouvaient sous le tas de missives blanches.

Il soupira et tenta de bloquer la porte de la cuisine pour les empêcher de l'atteindre mais celles-ci s'y faufilèrent tout de même. Il ne savait pas quel puissant sortilège était lié aux beuglantes mais elles respectaient toujours leur promesse d'atteindre la personne à laquelle elles étaient destinées.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les trois lettres rouges l'encercler et prendre la forme primaire d'une bouche, le ruban déroulé telle une langue prête à vociférer.

Severus se prépara mentalement à entendre la voix de Harry retentir et prononcer une quelconque excuse pathétique. Au lieu de cela, la voix bien reconnaissable de Molly Wealsey se mit à retentir.

Les trois beuglantes semblaient dire la même chose mais elles s'exprimaient en même temps et leur contenu devenait indiscernable. Il parvint à en chasser deux d'un large mouvement de baguette, elles s'exilèrent du côté de la chambre à coucher tandis que la dernière poursuivit son discours d'une voix presque douce.

 _«...et je sais que vous ne lirez pas les lettres traditionnelles. Je n'approuve en rien ce que Harry a pu faire, ou ce qu'il a l'air d'avoir fait. Je vous demande seulement d'en parler avec lui avant de refuser de le voir. Et je suis là si vous avez besoin d'une tasse de thé. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas ma maison mais sachez que...»_

Il fit taire la beuglante d'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, plus secoué qu'il ne l'aurait voulu par l'attention de Molly. Il se rendait compte qu'elle avait appris à le connaître durant ces années où ils avaient tous deux appartenu à l'Ordre du Phénix. Sans compter les moments passés ensemble depuis que Harry avait annoncé à sa famille adoptive sa relation avec son ex-professeur.

Ça n'avait pas été simple au début, Molly elle-même s'était montrée réticente. Mais après quelques mois compliqués, elle ne leur avait témoigné que de l'acceptation et de l'encouragement, les embarrassant autant qu'elle le faisait avec ses autres enfants.

Severus entendait des petits bruits étouffés et il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que ça venait de la fée vivant dans l'horloge. Mais au vu du ton indigné que semblait emprunter la petite créature, Severus était tout sauf d'humeur à entendre son avis sur la façon dont il venait de couper la parole à Molly Wealsey. Enfin, à sa beuglante.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant à nouveau des bruits d'ailes dans la cuisine. Est-ce que son idiot d'amant avait acheté le service postal de toute l'Europe !? Sans parler de ce fichu téléphone qu'il avait mis un temps fou à éteindre.

Il n'arrêtait pas de sonner, de vibrer. Severus s'était retenu de le jeter contre le mur pour le faire taire mais au bout de quelques heures, il n'avait pas hésité à le noyer aux toilettes. Les hiboux passaient encore mais il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à se faire harceler par un objet inanimé.

Sans parler de Lupin, qui avait passé la journée à le traquer à travers le château pour lui parler de son filleul. Severus ne doutait pas qu'il souhaitait plaider la cause de Harry, lui rappeler qu'il fallait toujours avoir les deux versions d'une histoire, qu'il était bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il découlait de jugements trop hâtifs, surtout quand les médias envenimaient la vérité. Et bla et bla.

Mais s'il y a une chose que Severus n'était clairement pas d'humeur à supporter actuellement, c'était les raisonnements logiques.

Oui, il avait envie d'être en colère de façon tout à fait irrationnelle. D'en vouloir à son idiot de Gryffondor d'instiller de tels doutes en lui. De lui donner l'impression d'être trahi, bafoué. De lui envoyer des missives -Merlin, des kilos de missives-, de l'appeler par cheminée ou par...téléphone.

Il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait de ne pas être là. De ne pas avoir déboulé dans la seconde même pour s'expliquer. Oh, il n'était pas dit que Severus l'aurait écouté plaider sa cause désespérée mais il ressentait ce désir puéril de le voir. Le voir lui et les fichus yeux verts de chien battu qu'il ne manquerait pas d'arborer. Severus rêvait de cela pour ne pas penser au fait qu'il pourrait voir autre chose au fond de ces fameux yeux. Autre chose comme de la honte ou de la culpabilité. Ou de n'y voir rien de tout ça.

A cette simple pensée, il augmenta encore un peu l'intensité des flammes magiques dont il ne ressentait lui-même pas la chaleur. Pendant son moment de distraction, à cause des missives et des beuglantes, les sorts de reconstitution de la statue lui avait permis de reconstituer un peu plus de son chocolat et elle fondait beaucoup moins rapidement.

Il s'affala, mais toujours avec élégance, dans son large fauteuil qu'il avait placé face à la statue pour pouvoir admirer convenablement le sort qu'il infligeait à la représentation de son amant, à défaut de pouvoir se défouler sur le vrai Harry.

Sans savoir que celui-ci brûlait pour lui. Littéralement.

•-•-•

La chaleur, encore et toujours.

Harry n'avait pas mal, pas réellement, il ressentait simplement des picotements désagréables sur sa peau. Mais il ne pouvait plus gérer la sueur qui le quittait à la même vitesse qu'il ingurgitait des litres d'eau pour rester hydraté.

Il était actuellement installé dans une baignoire dans la salle de bains de sa suite, recouvert jusqu'aux épaules par des kilos de glaçons qui fondaient au contact de sa peau mais se reconstituaient automatiquement. Il était seulement vêtu d'un slip de bain et essayait de ne pas s'énerver en sentant sur lui les regards de Ron...ainsi que d'Hermione. Il en voulait terriblement à Ron d'avoir prévenu leur amie de la situation. Et de l'avoir fait avec un plaisir et un fou-rire à peine dissimulés.

\- Harry...Tu devrais rentrer à Londres tout de suite et arrêter ces bêtises, répéta Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Heureusement que la pièce était plus qu'assez grande pour les contenir tous les trois sinon la scène aurait pu être encore plus absurde. Harry leva les yeux au ciel à la mention du mot 'bêtises'. Sa magnifique statue magiquement modifiée était tout sauf une bêtise. C'était un cadeau merveilleusement ingénieux. Quand elle était utilisée à des fins appropriées. Il n'avait absolument pas prévu que Severus s'en serve comme outil de vengeance.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Merlin savait comment lui-même aurait réagi en voyant ce genre de photos accompagnées de titres plus qu'équivoques. Il aurait sans doute débarqué chez Severus pour mettre feu à ses cheveux directement. Il était d'ailleurs surpris d'être encore entier. Mais c'était sans doute lié au fait que son amant préférait attendre son retour pour l'enchaîner dans son laboratoire à potions.

Harry se maudit pour toutes les allusions sexuelles impliquant les cachots qu'il avait pu faire à Severus. Il allait se retrouver au cachot, oh ouais, mais pas pour jouer.

Il soupira et cessa un instant de s'éponger le front avec des glaçons pour soupirer de dépit.

Hermione s'approcha de la baignoire et s'assit sur le bord pour lui sourire gentiment mais d'un air décidé.

\- Tu dois aller le voir et arranger ça, Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça !

Harry leva des yeux abattus vers elle et il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de prendre non pour une réponse.

\- Je ne peux pas aller le voir dans cet état ! Déjà qu'il a sûrement envie de me tuer...J'ai pas envie qu'il me trouve répugnant.

\- Allez, mec, vas-y. Au moins il verra que tu fonds clairement pour lui.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de prendre des glaçons pour les lancer en direction de son meilleur ami pour le punir de sa blague vaseuse parce qu'Hermione s'en était déjà chargé et ne semblait pas prête d'arrêter.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se bombardèrent de glaçons et pendant un instant, Harry oublia qu'il brûlait effectivement.

•-•-•

Harry ne savait pas quelle heure il était quand il sentit enfin la chaleur quitter son corps. Il mit presque cinq minutes à réaliser que quand il s'épongeait le front, celui-ci finissait par rester sec. Severus avait enfin cessé de tourmenter sa pauvre statue.

Pendant sa torture, il lui avait semblé sentir quelques caresses et il se demandait si son amant s'était parfois calmé pour manger un peu de chocolat ou si c'était le fruit de son imagination.

Une fois qu'il fut douché, Harry quitta la chambre d'hôtel par le réseau de cheminée confidentiel mis à disposition des clients très V.I.P. Au diable les sponsors, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre plus de temps.

Plus il tardait à rejoindre Severus, plus celui-ci risquait de se méprendre sur la situation. Il prit soin de se lancer un puissant charme de glamour pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnu pendant son retour à Londres.

Il n'était plus qu'à un transport de cheminée de leur appartement et à portée de transplanage. Cependant, il préféra faire le chemin restant à pied pour rentrer chez lui par la porte d'entrée. Ça lui pensait être la chose décente à faire, d'au moins laisser Severus entendre son arrivée. Ne serait-ce que pour lui laisser le temps d'aiguiser ses poignards et de resserrer ses nœuds coulants.

Harry ne fit même pas exprès de batailler avec les clés dans la serrure, les faisant tomber une fois avant de parvenir à tourner la poignée. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et fit quelques pas dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre, posant son sac par terre. Il plongea la main dans sa poche pour en sortir sa baguette mais il plissa les yeux en sentant la lumière s'allumer magiquement tout autour de la pièce.

Devant lui se trouvait Severus, plus beau et plus terrible que jamais, dans son fauteuil habituel mais qui semblait avoir subi quelques modifications. Il était plus grand, plus imposant, plus...donjon. Les longues jambes de Severus étaient croisées et elles distrayaient infiniment Harry.

Il ne put s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux les chevilles fines, remontant jusqu'à là où ses cuisses se croisaient l'une sur l'autre, les pans de sa robe noire de part et d'autre de ses flancs. Elle était boutonnée jusqu'au bout, de façon aussi stricte que d'habitude mais le port fier et impitoyable de Severus lui conférait des allures de parure de monarque.

Harry déglutit, tant d'appréhension que d'excitation inappropriée - enfin, elle semblait très appropriée si vous demandiez à son entrejambe. Il avait l'impression d'assister à son procès et il s'apprêtait à se faire juger par le plus imposant bourreau qui soit. Il s'attendait à voir une expression fermée et hostile sur le visage de Severus mais celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin. Sourire que Harry mit quelques secondes à identifier comme cruel.

Severus savait très bien à quel point il le punissait déjà, non seulement par son silence durant les dernières heures mais aussi par la façon qu'il avait de lui offrir sa présence sans qu'il ne soit autorisé à le toucher.

L'art de punir Harry n'avait plus de secrets pour lui.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques longues secondes que Harry remarqua que sa statue se trouvait juste à côté du fauteuil de Severus, comme neuve. Elle ne présentait pas la moindre trace des tourments que Severus lui avait infligés mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'ils avaient été longs et minutieux. Il eut une bouffée de chaleur rien qu'à cette pensée et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, geste qui fit plisser les yeux à Severus, toute trace de sourire quittant son visage.

\- Ne prends pas la peine de te déshabiller, Potter. Tu ne restes pas.

\- Severus, je peux...

\- Commence par reprendre ta détestable apparence.

Harry passa outre le fait qu'il était très bien placé pour connaître la véritable opinion de Severus sur ladite 'détestable' apparence et se débarrassa de sa veste avant de défaire le sort de glamour, reprenant ainsi sa véritable apparence et tout ce qui allait avec. A commencer par les suçons.

Harry n'avait jamais prévu de les faire disparaître par magie. Il espérait rentrer à la fin de la semaine et les montrer à son amant après lui avoir fait longuement l'amour et lui avoir expliqué les sorts qu'il avait appliqués sur la statue.

Son but premier avait été de rendre Severus fou de désir pendant son absence, pour que celui-ci le pardonne et cesse de lui imposer cette torturante abstinence. Mais la situation était à présent bien plus épineuse qu'avant son départ.

Les traits de Severus semblèrent se détendre un peu quand il le vit reprendre sa véritable apparence mais Harry ne s'en rendait compte que parce que cela faisait des années déjà qu'il observait les traits particuliers, devenus tellement familiers. Il déboutonna ses manches et les fit remonter le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses coudes, dévoilant ses avant-bras. Il savait que Severus était dingue de ses avant-bras. Il soulevait parfois des poids juste pour accentuer les veines qui ressortaient sur sa peau et que son amant adorait redessiner avec sa langue.

Un frisson le parcourut et il se força à se concentrer sur l'explication qu'il était supposé fournir plutôt que sur ce qu'il mourait d'envie de faire tout de suite. Severus ne se laisserait pas prendre à un pathétique jeu de séduction.

Il se gratta distraitement la clavicule droite, exposant un peu plus sa peau dans le processus.

Néanmoins, ça ne tuait pas d'essayer.

•-•-•

Severus allait définitivement le tuer s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de se déshabiller et d'avoir l'air si...Si contrit, si aguicheur, si délicieusement prêt pour lui. Quand le visage de son amant réapparut, Severus se sentit à la fois troublé et furieux. En grande partie parce que les marques honnies étaient également apparentes.

En voyant sa position souveraine quand Harry était entré – avec sa discrétion habituelle – on aurait pu croire que Severus savait pertinemment que le Gryffondor rentrerait à ce moment-là. Mais à dire vrai, il était bien décidé à passer des jours entiers dans cette position si ça signifiait pouvoir l'accueillir dans un silence imposant, tout en puissance sur son fauteuil favori avec la statue à ses côtés, comme témoin du jugement de Potter.

Bon, cela avait également à voir avec la missive que lui avait adressée Molly, elle-même informée par son fils du retour imminent de Harry. Il était plus heureux que jamais d'avoir cette femme dans son camp.

Severus se redressa sur son siège, croisant un peu plus les jambes pour punir ce qui se trouvait entre elles et qui tentait de le distraire de sa colère, de sa douleur et voulait infiniment donner une chance à leur amant de s'expliquer.

Il crispa puis décrispa ses longs doigts fins sur l'accoudoir et braqua son regard noir et insondable sur Potter.

C'était comme si Harry était redevenu cet étudiant insolent qui avait l'habitude de lui inspirer mépris et agacement. Et actuellement, il l'agaçait encore. A vouloir recréer une stupide comédie romantique moldue en débarquant tout échevelé avec un sac de voyage à la main, ainsi qu'une belle explication tout prête, pour regagner le cœur de la belle. Malheureusement pour lui, la belle se trouvait être Severus.

Et il allait avoir besoin de plus que de quelques répliques bien tournées pour se montrer plus enclin à ne serait-ce que tolérer sa présence plus longtemps.

\- Pourquoi rentrer si tôt ? Ce voyage avait l'air de porter ses fruits.

Ses yeux sombres se portèrent sur un emplacement du tapis persan et Harry suivit son regard, avisant une petite tâche sombre. Il ignorait que c'était là qu'avaient brûlé plusieurs exemplaires de divers journaux et magazines sorciers ayant relayé la nouvelle des amours du Survivant. Severus n'avait pas eu froid durant la journée, il avait beaucoup joué avec le feu.

\- Le Survivant en couverture de toute la presse racoleuse. Je suppose que ça a dû te manquer. Tu te sentais oublié ?

Son ton venimeux et ses mots durs faisaient leur effet, il pouvait le voir dans le regard blessé et toujours trop éloquent de ce fichu Potter. Ils semblaient de retour à leurs vieux rapports, Severus reprochant à Harry de toujours courir après la célébrité et celui-ci le fixant soit avec rage et insolence, soit comme maintenant, ne sachant quoi dire.

Le silence du Survivant commençait vraiment à l'irriter et Severus perdit un peu du calme qu'il s'était promis de garder, s'avançant un peu sur son siège en prononçant ces mots :

\- Je t'assure qu'absolument rien ne te retient ici si tu as envie de partir à l'aventure, Potter.

C'est à ce moment que le Gryffondor sembla enfin quitter son air pétrifié et blessé pour redevenir celui que Severus avait toujours connu, qu'il avait appris à aimer et qu'il honnissait maintenant. Ou du moins il essayait, Merlin savait qu'il essayait.

\- Ça te dirait de me laisser en placer une ? Je peux tout expliquer !

\- Et je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais entendre tes explications !

Harry sembla retrouver un peu de contenance en entendant la réplique peu crédible de son amant et haussa un sourcil, plus sûr de lui à présent.

\- Si tu ne les voulais pas, tu ne serais pas devant moi, Severus. On sait ça tous les deux.

Severus, piqué à vif malgré lui, pinça les lèvres et s'apprêta à se lever de son fauteuil pour lui montrer qu'il était tout à fait capable de ne plus se trouver devant lui. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, Potter franchit la distance qui le séparait du fauteuil et plaqua ses mains sur les avant-bras de Severus, pesant de tout son poids pour le maintenir en position assise.

Harry se pencha sur lui, bloquant son corps contre le dossier du fauteuil, ses yeux verts semblant à la fois fous et beaucoup trop lucides, trop maîtres de la situation à son goût.

\- Tu veux des explications. Et je vais t'en donner. Ensuite, tu vas me crier dessus et on fera l'amour. Et tu me crieras dessus pendant qu'on fait l'amour.

Severus approcha son visage du sien, même s'il savait très bien que c'était un mouvement idiot s'il espérait rester impassible face à Harry.

\- Toujours aussi arrogant, Potter. Je ne te toucherai pas, je ne te toucherai plus.

Harry ne sembla pas impressionné par ses paroles, comme s'il ne le prenait pas au sérieux, qu'il le pensait incapable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Mais il serait surpris de voir ce qu'il risquait de se passer maintenant qu'il avait blessé la fierté de Severus, ainsi que son coeur. Harry avait l'audace de paraître sûr de lui, comme si toute trace d'envie de se racheter auprès de Severus avait disparu.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as déjà passé trop de temps à toucher ma statue ?

Severus serra la mâchoire et jeta un bref regard en coin à la statue intacte tout près d'eux.

\- Je n'ai pas touché ton pitoyable cadeau. Mais si tu crois que je vais te laisser changer de su...

\- Oh, je suis très bien placé pour savoir à quel point tu l'as touchée. A quel point tu m'as touché.

Severus eut d'abord l'air perplexe à l'entente de ces paroles, ses sourcils se fronçant visiblement tout en fixant les marques sur le cou de Potter. Il tourna la tête vers la statue, puis vers le cou du vrai imbécile de Potter, puis à nouveau vers la statue et Harry put voir le moment exact où la lumière se fit dans les yeux sombres.

\- Tu n'as pas osé...

\- Oh que si.

\- C'est...Tu es…

\- Un génie ? Je sais. Le plus grand sorcier du monde ? Tout à fait. L'homme avec qui tu vas faire l'amour ce soir ? Absolument.

Il semblait fier de lui, ce fichu Gryffondor. De s'être moqué de lui. De lui avoir offert un cadeau aussi...aussi...Un piège. Pour voir à quel point il succomberait et à quelle vitesse. Et Severus s'était laissé avoir, il avait joué le jeu sans le savoir, sans le vouloir. Bon, si, il l'avait voulu, terriblement.

Il se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil, son torse butant contre celui de Harry pour lui faire relâcher la pression sur ses avant-bras et le repousser assez loin de lui pour pouvoir sortir sa baguette de sa poche et murmurer un sort silencieux.

Il vit les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller de surprise, et légèrement de panique, quand il sentit des liens invisibles le plaquer au sol en position à genoux, les mains liées dans son dos et la bouche bâillonnée. Ils étaient habitués à utiliser la magie durant leurs ébats, ne serait-ce que pour se taquiner mutuellement mais Severus refusait d'admettre que la soirée pourrait se terminer de la façon dont Harry l'avait prévu.

Du bout de sa baguette, il repoussa une mèche rebelle qui le gênait un peu sur le visage de sa future victime.

\- Tu sais qu'en tant que maître des potions, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Que ce que j'expérimente. Tu voulais que je m'amuse avec cette chose, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Amusons-nous alors.

Il ne put empêcher son cœur de manquer un battement, et son sexe dur de buter contre la fermeture de son pantalon, quand il vit les pupilles de Harry se dilater considérablement à l'entente de ses mots. Il savait que le Survivant avait quelques instincts masochistes mais jusqu'ici, il s'était toujours contenté de les exacerber gentiment.

Ce soir semblait être l'occasion parfaite pour lui faire payer la frustration qu'il adorait susciter chez Severus, que ce soit lors de leurs ébats ou lorsqu'il faisait des choses stupides qui forçaient Severus à les condamner à l'abstinence.

Le sorcier le plus puissant de sa génération était à genoux devant lui, prêt à être tourmenté.

Quand Severus se plaça près de la statue, sans lâcher son amant des yeux, approchant ses lèvres d'une oreille au chocolat qu'il lécha de haut en bas, Harry comprit que la nuit la plus délicieusement longue de sa vie commençait.

•-•-•

Harry était pantelant, le souffle court et s'il croyait avoir eu chaud quelques heures plus tôt alors ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il expérimentait en ce moment même. A la différence que cette fois-ci, il était aux premières loges pour assister aux administrations de son tortionnaire.

Severus s'amusait à parcourir les parcelles de peau chocolatée avec sa langue, avec ses mains, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur les zones de son cou qui paraissaient les plus marquées. Il semblait prendre un plaisir infini à torturer Harry.

\- Alors tout ce que je fais à cette statue...se répercute sur toi ?

Il posa cette question tout en passant ses ongles sur la chute de reins du Harry en chocolat, sachant pertinemment ce que cela susciterait chez son amant. Celui-ci laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir étouffé par le bâillon magique et hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. Très ingénieux. Tu as pensé à cela tout seul ? Ou tu as été aidé ?

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à arracher des réponses aussi claires qu'il le voulait à sa 'victime' dans ces conditions, il défit le bâillon d'un léger mouvement de baguette et s'éloigna de quelques pas de la statue, se contentant de fixer le véritable Harry d'un regard qui se voulait faussement méprisant.

Merlin, Harry ne se doutait qu'il puisse un jour se sentir aussi excité par la vision d'un Severus le fixant avec dédain. Il semblerait que _Potter et Snape se détestent : le retour_ allait avoir lieu et si Harry jouait finement ses cartes, ce serait un film interdit au jeune public.

\- R-Remus m'a montré quelques sorts...pour t'empêcher de révéler les sorts sur la statue, répondit Harry, faisant mine de déglutir et de baisser un peu le regard.

La lumière se fit dans les yeux de Severus et il esquissa une moue agacée quand son échec face à la fichue carte des Maraudeurs d'il y a quelques années lui revint en mémoire. Il faut dire qu'il avait déjà été très frustré de ne pas réussir à révéler les sortilèges qui entouraient la statue en chocolat. Mais ajoutez à cela la magie puissante de son amant et il n'aurait pas eu de grandes chances de se débarrasser de son cadeau encombrant.

\- Voilà donc pourquoi il était si enclin à plaider ta cause ce matin. Il savait. Qui d'autre sait ?

\- Personne.

A sa réponse trop rapide pour être sincère, Harry ajouta un regard volontairement écarquillé pour simuler la vulnérabilité. _Fais-moi révéler mes secrets, Severus._

Severus se contenta de hausser un sourcil, geste aussi éloquent qu'un long discours quant au scepticisme qu'il ressentait face à la sincérité de Harry. Plutôt que de s'en prendre à la statue, il s'approcha de son amant, toujours à genoux et à sa merci.

Son pied se glissa entre les genoux écartés de Harry et du bout pointu de sa chaussure, il effleura l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant depuis son genou et se rapprochant de plus en plus de la bosse désespérée qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Le souffle de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge et sa peau si blanche commença à se teinter de rouge.

\- ...Juste Ron. Mais c'est parce qu'il...

Il s'interrompit à nouveau car, de frustration et sans doute aussi de colère envers lui, d'avoir dit à son Weasley de meilleur ami quoi que ce soit sur leur vie privée, Severus venait de presser fortement la pointe de sa chaussure sur l'érection comprimée de son amant.

\- Qu'il...Qu'il s'inquiétait en voyant les marques sur mon cou.

\- Et tu y as pris plaisir, n'est-ce pas ? A lui raconter de quelle façon tu comptais me piéger ?

Severus aurait dû être surpris en voyant le masque de repentance feinte de Harry être remplacé par un regard tout à fait insolent, accompagné d'un sourire en coin creusant le coin de sa joue gauche. Il savait que si son amant n'était pas immobilisé, il aurait haussé les épaules avec assurance.

\- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à moi en chocolat, Severus.

Celui-ci plissa dangereusement les yeux et s'accroupit en face de Harry, le dominant toujours un peu avec sa position. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et se retint avec toute la volonté du monde de dévorer la bouche pleine et rougie à laquelle il ne pouvait vraiment pas résister parfois.

Severus pouvait lire de la surprise dans les yeux de son amant mais aussi une satisfaction à peine voilée de le voir aussi proche de lui, aussi prêt à succomber, aussi prêt à lui accorder à nouveau l'accès à son corps. L'imposition de l'abstinence avait été assez puérile, même Severus devait le reconnaître, mais c'était de la faute de son imbécile de Gryffondor qui voulait sans arrêt le forcer à...être plus expressif, à lui prouver verbalement qu'il était à lui quand chacun de ses gestes en dévoilait déjà bien trop à son goût.

Severus était en colère, après cet idiot et après lui-même. Il s'en voulait d'avoir envie de balayer d'un revers de main tous les détestables sentiments qu'il avait ressentis durant les dernières heures.

D'avoir envie de lui pardonner, de céder à leur désir commun et de faire l'amour. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient et c'était un fait qui réchauffait Severus d'une façon embarrassante, d'une lumière à laquelle une part de ses ténèbres refusait encore de se soumettre.

Et malheureusement pour Potter, c'était cette partie indomptable de son être qui semblait décidée à prendre le contrôle de la situation à présent.

Il resserra sa prise sur la peau blanche de Harry, le voyant grimacer et perdre de son insolence en faveur d'un peu d'agacement. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Un Harry brûlant d'un feu de rébellion.

Il voulait que Potter se sente frustré d'être attaché au point qu'il ait envie de se libérer pour faire payer ses affronts à son ex-professeur. Malsain ? Tout à fait. Excitant ? Encore plus.

\- C'est pourquoi nous allons voir jusqu'à quel point s'étend ta propre résistance, Potter.

Sauveur du monde sorcier ou non, Severus savait pertinemment que cet homme était particulièrement sensible à ses charmes, aussi sadiques puissent-ils être parfois. Il relâcha le visage de Harry et s'en éloigna, non sans avoir laissé ses doigts retracer légèrement la courbe de sa gorge jusqu'à la courbe naissante de ses clavicules.

Il retourna se placer devant la statue et en fit le tour, détaillant chaque courbe du corps parfaitement reproduit. Severus réalisa qu'il serait dommage que les courbes ayant inspiré celles de cette œuvre d'art restent couvertes par des vêtements inutiles.

D'un coup de baguette, il ordonna aux boutons de la chemise de Harry de se défaire et laissa sciemment un bouton racler contre l'un des tétons de Harry qui grogna en réponse. Severus haussa un sourcil et d'un petit coup de poignet, réitéra le raclement du bouton sur le téton maintenant dur et sensible, arrachant un son plus rauque et moins contrôlé. _Là, parfait._

Le ventre de Harry se crispait avec chaque respiration, chaque souffle un peu plus saccadé que le précédent, mais malgré ça, ses yeux verts ne laissaient transparaître aucune faiblesse, aucune soumission. Il semblait prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout, à résister à la torture qu'il avait si ardemment souhaitée.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu comptais revenir à la fin de la semaine, le corps marqué par mes soins, criant victoire ? Tu pensais naïvement que cela suffirait à me faire oublier pourquoi je suis en colère contre toi ?

Harry leva un peu les yeux au ciel et s'en repentit immédiatement quand il sentit une claque sur ses fesses pourtant loin d'être dénudées. Il avait placé des sorts d'atténuation sur la statue, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui lui avait permis de survivre au feu avec lequel Severus s'était amusé toute la journée sur son pauvre alter-ego en chocolat.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'être à proximité de sa statue puisse avoir un effet sur ces sorts, que plus il serait près de celle-ci et plus les moindres effleurements se ressentiraient sur lui aussi. Si Severus décidait de blesser à nouveau le Harry en chocolat alors le Harry originel devrait se contenter de serrer les dents et de subir.

Mais il avait confiance en Severus, il savait qu'il voulait seulement le torturer pour lui faire payer son insolence, lui faire regretter d'avoir voulu se jouer du puissant et fier Severus. Puissant Severus qui se tordait bientôt de plaisir entre ses bras en gémissant comme un...

\- Ha !

Un son entre le cri et le gémissement lui échappa quand la main s'abattit à nouveau sur la fesse en chocolat et donc sur la sienne. Severus semblait avoir suivi le cours de ses pensées et ne pas les approuver du tout.

Harry était presque surpris d'apprécier le picotement qu'il pouvait sentir sur sa peau. Il était surtout troublé de la double stimulation sensorielle, à savoir la sensation de la fessée et le tissu de son boxer sur sa peau sans doute rougie.

Son cri sembla avoir infiniment satisfait Severus car il caressa la fesse en chocolat, sachant très bien ce que cela provoquerait sur la peau sensible du vrai Harry. Celui-ci serrait les dents pour retenir les prochains sons qui pourraient s'échapper de sa bouche par inadvertance.

Un jeu se mettait en place et les règles se dessinaient au fur et à mesure. Severus voulait mener la danse mais Harry ne comptait pas se laisser faire passivement. La seule façon qu'il avait de résister pour l'instant était de ne pas gémir, d'essayer de paraître aussi impassible que possible face à la délicieuse torture.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin d'établir decode de sécurité entre eux mais Harry pouvait sentir le regard insistant de son amant sur lui, il savait que celui-ci ne le lâchait pas des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas trop loin, que Harry désirait pleinement ce qu'il se passait.

 _Severus._ Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort à proximité de son amant. Victoire ou défaite, du moment que sa peau finissait par toucher celle de Severus, Harry serait satisfait. Mais il avait développé un intense sens de la compétition, surtout quand il s'agissait de son amant, et il ne comptait pas perdre face à lui.

Privant Severus de la possibilité de se vanter d'avoir réussi à le troubler autant avec quelques tapes sur les fesses, il redressa la tête, le sourire un peu traînant et la voix provocatrice.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour mon cul, Severus ? Il va bien depuis que tu ne t'occupes plus de lui.

Les yeux de celui-ci s'embrasèrent et il frappa à nouveau la peau en chocolat mais sans la caresser ensuite, faisant sursauter le vrai corps de Harry. Les longs doigts fins du maître de potion effleurèrent l'espace entre les fesses de chocolat, mais celles-ci étaient trop figées pour pouvoir être écartées.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de remuer discrètement le bassin, l'orifice se trouvant entre ses fesses se contractant avec intérêt.

Cela faisait longtemps que Severus ne l'avait pas pris. Généralement, c'était Harry qui était au-dessus. Pas que cela dérangeât l'un d'entre eux. Il ne pouvait se repaître suffisamment de la vision de Severus à califourchon sur ses cuisses ou bien à quatre pattes, sur le ventre, prêt à le recevoir.

Sa queue remua dans son pantalon à cette simple pensée et il ne savait plus quelle partie de son corps désirait le plus Severus, sa queue ou son cul. Sans doute les deux.

Severus délaissa les fesses du Harry en chocolat pour se focaliser sur son dos. Il se plaça dos à la statue et, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches comme pour la maintenir immobile, il frotta subrepticement son entrejambe contre le derrière ferme et chocolaté.

Harry sentit clairement une bosse invisible remuer contre lui, un souffle contre sa nuque, l'ombre de lèvres près de son épaule et il remua un peu pitoyablement, comme pour se plaquer contre un corps qui n'était pas là. Il commençait à lutter contre les liens magiques, fronçant les sourcils pour tenter de marmonner un sort sans baguette.

\- Severus...

\- Professeur Snape, claqua sèchement la voix de Severus, accompagnée d'une nouvelle pression contre ses fesses.

Harry émit un son entre le rire et le gémissement.

\- Oh ? C'est seulement maintenant que tu décides d'exploiter le fantasme élève-professeur ? Alors que quand j'étais vraiment ton élève, j'étais prêt - tellement prêt ! - à écarter les cuisses pour toi...

Il ne pouvait pas bouger pour donner à Severus un aperçu de la délicieuse position dans laquelle il aurait pu s'offrir à lui mais dans ses yeux, rivés aux siens, il tentait de transmettre autant de lubricité qu'à travers ses mots.

\- Sur ton bureau. Sous ton bureau. Dans les cachots. Hhmm... _Professeur._ Toutes les retenues qu'on aurait pu passer ensemble à faire des choses plus intéressantes que le récurage de chaudrons. Tu aurais pu me ramoner moi. Me remettre à ma place avec ta...

Il fut rendu muet par une main sur sa bouche, du moins sa bouche en chocolat. Il tenta de bouger les lèvres mais la prise sur lui était beaucoup plus ferme que prévu et il se retrouva à devoir respirer par le nez en fulminant intérieurement. Il savait qu'il pouvait reprendre en main la situation avec un peu de _dirty talk_. Il savait à quel point Severus y était sensible. Sensible au point de préférer le bâillonner manuellement plutôt que de prendre le risque de le laisser le troubler.

Et au vu de la dureté de la bosse qu'il sentait contre ses fesses, troubler Severus était chose faite. Bien joué, Potter. 15 points pour Gryffondor. Ou pour Serpentard ? Peu importe.

Ce qui était terriblement frustrant avec cette histoire de statue, c'était le fait que quoi que Severus fasse à sa statue, cela se répercuterait sur Harry mais que l'inverse n'était pas vrai. C'est-à-dire qu'il avait beau essayer de lécher et de se débarrasser de la paume invisible qui lui bloquait la bouche, ses actions étaient parfaitement inutiles.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Severus consentit enfin à lui rendre la parole, sa main glissant du menton à la gorge en chocolat qu'il serra légèrement, faisant frissonner Harry.

\- Langage, Potter. Je ne peux plus t'enlever de points mais je peux t'enlever...

\- Ma virginité ? Ça tu l'as déjà fait, Severus.

Le ton lascif sur lequel il venait de prononcer ces mots lui garantissait de décontenancer son ex-professeur et il ne fut pas déçu quand il entendit le grondement rauque qui lui échappa ainsi que la paire de dents qui dévoraient à présent la peau entre son épaule et sa nuque.

Harry gémit longuement, frustré de la précision avec laquelle Severus dévorait son alter-ego en chocolat. C'était parfaitement stupide de se sentir jaloux du cadeau avec lequel il comptait faire succomber Severus. Est-ce que son amant préférait réellement le chocolat à son vrai corps ?

Il n'eut pas le temps d'étudier la question. Severus accorda un peu de répit à son cou qui en avait déjà vu de belles depuis quelques jours.

\- Tu n'apprendras jamais à te taire, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Harry, les yeux légèrement vitreux et le souffle rauque, se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. Ses genoux commençaient à se faire sentir et il se punit mentalement pour les nombreuses fois où il s'était occupé de Severus dans cette position inconfortable.

Il était sûr que Severus pouvait sentir son léger inconfort mais qu'il le laissait 'agoniser' volontairement, pour tous les mots crus susurrés par Harry durant leurs ébats. Mots qui l'excitaient intensément mais qu'il adorait détester.

Severus s'approcha de Harry et s'arrêta pour le regarder de haut en bas. Ses cuisses en partie écartées, son érection douloureusement comprimée dans ce pantalon ridiculement trop moulant, Merlin il était joueur de quidditch pas strip-teaser !, sans parler de sa chemise ouverte qui laissait voir ses tétons dressés et son ventre contracté. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un geste pour lequel le maître de potions serait capable de se damner, et ses grands yeux verts le dévorèrent tout entier.

\- Je t'aime, Severus.

Severus se pencha sur lui pour attraper le col de sa chemise défaite, frustré de ne pouvoir le tirer vers lui à cause de son propre sort, et il prit violemment sa bouche dans un baiser passionné et possessif. Harry succomba avec plaisir, le rendant avec autant de fougue qu'il pouvait dans sa position restreinte. Il en profita pour accueillir la langue chaude et sucrée de Severus entre ses lèvres, la relâchant ensuite pour mordre sa lèvre inférieure, un petit rire secouant son torse.

\- Bordel, ce que j'ai bon goût en chocolat.

Cette remarque lui valut une tape à l'arrière du crâne mais cela eut pour effet de faire s'entrechoquer ses dents avec le menton de Severus et celui-ci grogna de plus belle. Harry émit un petit rire qui se mua en long soupir et il appuya son front contre la joue de son amant, fermant un instant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

Il frissonna en sentant les doigts de Severus s'enfouir dans ses mèches noires en bordel et les lisser un peu, profitant avec lui de ce moment de tendresse.

Harry était sur le point de demander à son amant de le détacher pour qu'il puisse enfin lui faire l'amour correctement quand son visage fut ramené en l'air par une pression ferme dans ses cheveux.

Il sentit son cuir chevelu le tirailler et gémit presque en réalisant que ça lui faisait vraiment de l'effet quand Severus était comme ça avec lui.

\- Pas si vite, Potter. Ne crois pas que de jolis mots vont te tirer de cette situation.

\- C'est toi qui va me ti...

Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas une main qui vint le faire taire mais à nouveau un bâillon magique murmuré à mi-voix, la main de Severus s'étant discrètement posée sur sa baguette.

Severus s'en voulait un peu d'avoir recourt à cette mesure, c'était comme faire preuve de faiblesse. Mais il s'assurait de pouvoir rester en colère contre lui afin de le punir correctement. Severus devait surveiller ses _arrières_.

C'était frustrant de réaliser le pouvoir que Potter exerçait sur lui, de sentir son coeur battre si fort à cause d'un simple moment de tendresse.

Severus se laissait dompter et apprivoiser par ce fichu Gryffondor et celui-ci _osait_ le forcer à dévoiler de plus en plus de lui-même, comme lors de cette _fameuse nuit_ qui avait provoqué cette longue période d'abstinence.

Abstinence à laquelle Harry avait tenté de mettre fin à l'aide d'une nouvelle ruse dont il avait le secret. Délicieuse, _ô délicieuse_ , ruse et qui avait réussi à lui faire trahir une bonne partie de ses convictions.

Le comble dans tout cela était le portrait de Dumbledore le complimentant sur son teint quand il le croisait dans les couloirs. Le portrait de l'ancien directeur avait la fâcheuse manie de s'immiscer dans les tableaux les plus incongrus, allant même jusqu'à s'installer dans celui qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle de classe de Severus, commentant ses cours ou ses remarques acerbes envers ses incapables d'élèves. Inutile de préciser que les tableaux étaient depuis lors bannis de la salle.

Mais ce soir était le soir où Severus Snape reprenait le contrôle. Le contrôle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu.

 _Mais c'est si bon quand Harry prend les choses en mains._

Quoi ?

 _Il fait si bien l'amour, il prend si bien ta queue aussi, il aime tout autant te dévorer qu'être dévoré par toi._

Qu'est-ce que...

\- Potter !

Harry sursauta et releva des yeux qui auraient pu paraître innocents à n'importe qui sauf Severus. Il aurait dû se douter que le faire taire physiquement n'allait jamais l'empêcher de se faire entendre. Quitte à pratiquer la légilimencie sur Severus pour lui susurrer des _billevesées_ à même le cerveau.

Severus ferma un peu plus les portes de son esprit distrait par son opportuniste d'amant et la priorité actuelle se rappela à lui : faire de Harry Potter une masse tremblante et suppliante de désir pour lui. Il relâcha sa prise sur les cheveux de son amant, réalisant que sa première erreur avait été de croire qu'il pourrait rester en contrôle en touchant Harry. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur deux fois.

Harry ne s'embarrassait même plus à feindre l'innocence, il affichait à présent clairement un air satisfait et provocateur malgré sa position de soumission et son incapacité à parler. Il savait que l'une de ses armes les plus puissantes était ses yeux et ceux-ci étaient aussi expressifs que sa langue impertinente. Severus reprit contenance et se redressa pour s'approcher à nouveau de la statue, bien décidé cette fois-ci à faire succomber le fier Gryffondor.

Il avait d'abord pensé à débarrasser Harry de ses vêtements mais cela lui plaisait de voir la bosse comprimée entre ses cuisses. Severus savait que plus il taquinerait la statue, plus son amant en serait frustré. Sa main se posa sur le flanc gauche en chocolat pour se maintenir tandis que ses lèvres s'attaquaient maintenant à l'un des tétons dressés.

Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux tant le goût en était délicieux et il se nourrissait à la fois de la pointe durcie et des sons réprimés de son amant. Il n'était pas tendre avec le téton et il rouvrit les yeux, hypnotisé par la façon dont le vrai mamelon de Harry était à présent rougi et dur.

Les yeux de Harry étaient toujours braqués sur lui. Il se voulait défiant mais Severus pouvait voir la façon dont il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas gémir. Severus avait toujours rêvé d'essayer de faire jouir son amant rien qu'en stimulant ses tétons. Mais pas ce soir, il y avait encore tant à faire.

Il relâcha le téton pour s'attaquer à l'autre, ses doigts remontant le long des côtes en chocolat puis s'aventurant vers le ventre plat. Il savait que Harry devenait dingue quand il griffait la zone juste sous son nombril alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Harry, le vrai Harry, avait fermé les yeux, comme pour se concentrer et mieux se contrôler.

C'est pourquoi Severus choisit ce moment pour mordiller la pointe sucrée et effleurer le sexe en chocolat tendu, profitant du frisson qui parcourut le corps de son amant et la façon dont il rouvrit les yeux sous la surprise.

Severus n'interrompit pas sa caresse, laissant ses longs doigts parcourir la verge qu'il connaissait si bien. Son index cajola l'extrémité, presque déçu par la sécheresse qu'il y trouva quand il savait que la vraie queue de Harry devait déjà être humide à cet endroit précis. Un son rauque et étouffé se fit entendre malgré le bâillon et Harry dut lire l'éclat victorieux dans le regard de Severus car il se ressaisit et se fit silencieux.

Cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il flancha à nouveau quand Severus entoura la largeur de sa verge avec ses doigts, masturbant sa statue de façon superficielle. Il donna un coup de bassin vers l'avant, sa magie commençant à se faire sentir et à résister contre les entraves de Severus. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne chose puisque la première envie qui lui viendrait s'il se libérait serait de se frotter à la jambe de son amant pour espérer soulager son érection.

Il reprit ses esprits quand Severus délaissa l'érection en chocolat pour venir déposer des baisers sur la nuque de la statue. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ces marques de tendresse faites pour le torturer le frustraient plus que les caresses sur son sexe. Il était prêt à tout pour pouvoir pencher la tête en arrière et sentir la chevelure de Severus contre sa peau, pour presser sa joue contre la courbe particulière de son nez.

Les bras de Severus entourèrent les épaules de sa statue et c'est cela qui fit presque craquer Harry. Il avait besoin de sentir son amant contre lui, autour de lui, _en lui._ Il avait besoin que Severus sache qu'il lui appartenait à lui, et seulement à lui.

En plus des lèvres de Severus, Harry pouvait sentir les picotements familiers de sa propre magie autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, le sort de bâillon vola en éclats et il laissa échapper un son qui se rapprochait plus d'une supplique que d'un gémissement.

\- Sev...

Les yeux sombres se braquèrent sur lui et cette fois-ci, Harry ne tenta pas de masquer le besoin désespéré qu'il ressentait. Il le transmettait autant qu'il pouvait à travers le regard qu'il échangea avec Severus. Celui-ci ne le bâillonna pas à nouveau et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille en chocolat. Sa voix était aussi rauque que celle de Harry quand il y murmura.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ?

Le fait d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de Severus pour la première fois de la soirée le fit presque sangloter de soulagement. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point une part de lui était réellement inquiète quant à la rancune de son amant. Mais Severus l'aimait toujours, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux malgré son port fier et la fermeté de sa voix.

Severus lui faisait confiance et Harry avait besoin de lui montrer qu'il lui faisait également confiance. Qu'il était capable de s'abandonner entièrement à lui. Sa magie cessa de se rebeller contre celle de Severus, il sentit leurs deux énergies se caresser contre sa peau sensible et laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

\- Toi...N'importe quoi mais juste...

Il se sentait nu sous la façon dont Severus le regardait, comme s'il pouvait lire le moindre de ses désirs inavoués. Il souhaitait que Severus continue à jouer avec lui.

A la fin de la guerre, Harry avait été en colère. Après Dumbledore, après Voldemort, après toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de se servir de lui durant toutes ces années. Toutes ces personnes qui lui avaient volé son libre arbitre, que ce soit pour une bonne cause ou non. C'est pourquoi après sa huitième année à Poudlard, il avait disparu pendant de nombreux mois.

Il n'était pas devenu Auror comme beaucoup l'espéraient, comme beaucoup attendaient de lui. Il se serait sans doute auto-détruit s'il n'avait pas retrouvé Severus. Imparfait, solitaire, ténébreux Severus. Enfin quelqu'un d'au moins aussi détraqué que Harry l'était. Ils étaient tous deux instables mais avaient réussi à construire quelque chose de solide, ensemble.

Mais Harry ne lui donnait jamais entièrement le contrôle. Il avait besoin de cela, de sentir que plus jamais sa vie ne serait dictée par quelqu'un d'autre. Et Severus avait compris ses besoins, Severus s'était abandonné à lui, il avait donné à Harry le contrôle dont il avait besoin. Parfois au détriment de sa propre nature. Il était temps pour Harry de lui rendre la pareille.

Harry ne prononça pas un mot de plus mais il se détendit infiniment, ses yeux transmettant à Severus ce qu'il voulait.

Severus sembla comprendre puisque sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement, comme pour demander _Tu es sûr ?_ mais sans le faire. Un mouvement discret du poignet défit les entraves des jambes de Harry, laissant en place les liens invisibles qui maintenaient ses poignets dans son dos.

\- Approche.

Les doigts de Severus vinrent caresser l'arrière du crâne en chocolat et Harry tendit la tête vers l'arrière pour tenter de profiter lui-même de la caresse. Il était sur le point de se redresser mais les ongles de son amant s'enfoncèrent dans son cuir chevelu.

\- A genoux.

Harry obéit et rampa du mieux qu'il put sur ses genoux légèrement douloureux. Il ne se plaignit pas et avança jusqu'à se retrouver devant sa statue, son visage tout près de l'érection en chocolat. Severus vint se placer à côté de la statue, ses doigts interrompant leur caresse sur son crâne. De l'index, il vint effleurer la courbe de la joue du vrai Harry jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

\- N'importe quoi, hm ?

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ses pupilles dilatées réduisant le vert de ses yeux à un fin cercle émeraude. Il lécha ses lèvres sèches, attirant l'attention de Severus sur sa bouche. Il prit le menton de Harry entre ses doigts, son pouce caressant sa lèvre inférieure. Il testait son amant, testait sa docilité et son abandon.

En temps normal, Harry aurait happé le doigt de Severus entre ses lèvres, il l'aurait sucé dans le but de lui faire perdre le contrôle et de l'aguicher. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Il se contentait de regarder Severus et d'attendre sa prochaine directive. Il approcha la bouche de Harry du gland en chocolat, la voix basse et rauque.

\- Occupe toi de _lui._

Harry fronça un peu les sourcils mais ne posa pas de question. Il se redressa pour être à la hauteur idéale et entrouvrit les lèvres pour y accueillir une partie du membre tendu. Un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir lui échappa.

Il était si près de la statue que les sensations étaient plus fortes que jamais et il était troublé à la pensée de se sucer lui-même. C'était pourtant ce qu'il était en train de faire et il accéléra instinctivement le rythme pour soulager son membre qui suppliait qu'on s'occupe de lui depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans l'appartement.

Une pression sur ses cheveux le ramena à la réalité et il entrouvrit les yeux pour regarder Severus qui semblait aussi troublé que lui par la vision sous ses yeux. Il était beaucoup trop excité par le fait de voir Harry sucer son propre membre en chocolat. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas que son amant se fasse jouir avant qu'il ait pu le toucher.

Ses doigts se glissèrent entre les mèches sombres et indomptables et il tira doucement dessus pour faire reculer la tête de Harry, lui laissant seulement accès à son gland.

\- Seulement le bout.

Harry réprima un grognement frustré mais obéit tout de même, pointant sa langue pour recueillir le goût particulier et amer du chocolat qui fondait une fois entre ses lèvres. Ses cuisses tremblaient presque sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il se prodiguait et il était si perdu dans les sensations qu'il en mettait partout, sa salive se mêlant au chocolat et glissant aux coins de sa bouche.

Un cri étouffé lui échappa quand il sentit une pression bien réelle contre sa queue comprimée dans son pantalon. Il n'avait pas senti Severus s'agenouiller près de lui, son souffle près de son oreille et de son cou et sa main caressant son entrejambe. Son amant se plaça derrière lui et les doigts de Severus défirent lentement son bouton et sa braguette, le distrayant du gland en chocolat. Il anticipait le moment où il sentirait enfin la peau de son amant contre la sienne.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter.

A ces mots, Severus fit descendre à la fois son pantalon et son boxer le long de ses cuisses tendues, les baissant assez pour libérer à la fois son érection douloureuse et son fessier. Severus n'accorda pas une caresse à sa verge mais ses doigts vinrent empoigner fermement ses fesses, le faisant gémir d'envie.

\- Plus bas.

L'esprit embrumé, Harry ne comprit pas sa directive alors la main de Severus fit pression sur sa nuque pour diriger sa bouche contre les bourses en chocolat qu'il commença à lécher. Cependant, rien ne pouvait lui faire oublier la sensation provoquée par les mains de Severus sur ses fesses. Il les malaxait, les écartait sans jamais s'immiscer entre elles. Harry se cambra vers l'arrière dans un mouvement inconscient et fut récompensé par une pression sur son orifice suivie par une claque sur la fesse qui lui arracha un cri.

\- Sev...

\- Continue de lécher.

Harry tremblait d'envie et d'impatience mais il fit appel au peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait pour reprendre les caresses de sa langue sur les bourses. Il fut récompensé quand il sentit son cul être largement écarté et un souffle venir caresser son trou. Il ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle jusqu'au moment où il sentit la caresse humide et râpeuse de la langue de Severus contre son orifice. Son gémissement fut camouflé par la bourse en chocolat qu'il suçait désespérément.

Il sursauta quand il sentit à nouveau la langue de Severus sur son trou qui palpitait et s'ouvrait pour demander plus d'attention. Les doigts de Severus étaient crispés sur la chair sensible de ses fesses et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il le prenne, là, tout de suite. Cela ferait mal mais rien ne semblait plus douloureux que l'attente que lui faisait subir son amant.

La langue pénétra enfin son orifice et Harry perdit tout contrôle sur sa capacité à rester à genoux. Malgré les directives de Severus, il interrompit ses caresses sur les bourses en chocolat et se laissa tomber sur le sol, cambrant son cul vers son amant dans une supplique silencieuse. Il savait qu'il avait désobéi mais ce n'était que dans le but de s'offrir plus rapidement à Severus.

Il appuya sa joue contre le tapis rêche pour tourner son regard vers celui de son amant, lui exposant ses lèvres rougies par les succions et tâchées par le chocolat. Il se moquait que Severus s'occupe de sa queue, c'était d'autre chose dont il avait besoin.

Severus était partagé entre l'envie de le punir pour sa désobéissance et la position indécente dans laquelle s'offrait Harry. Il murmura un sort pour lubrifier trois de ses doigts et, sans prévenir, il pénétra l'orifice étroit avec son index. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de Harry, ses joues rougies par le plaisir et la surprise. Il reconnaissait à peine son amant d'habitude si indomptable. Il s'abandonnait entièrement à lui, il lui faisait confiance et cette simple pensée suffisait à presque faire jouir Severus.

Il laissa Harry s'habituer à l'intrusion avant d'insérer un second doigt, entamant alors de lents mais profonds mouvements en quête de sa prostate. Le corps de Harry frissonna tout entier quand Severus trouva sa glande et celui-ci s'amusa à seulement l'effleurer du bout des doigts sans jamais y appuyer.

Cela eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils à Harry qui se cambra un peu plus pour essayer de s'empaler lui-même sur les doigts de son amant. En rétribution, Severus ralentit la pénétration de ses doigts, allant jusqu'à les retirer pour se pencher et jouer du bout de la langue avec l'orifice légèrement distendu.

\- Sev, tes doigts...

Severus ignora volontairement la supplique de Harry et continua de jouer avec son trou, y déposant des filets de salive pour ajouter à la lubrification. Il déposa quelques baisers sur l'une des fesses de son amant, mordillant la peau blanche.

\- Mes doigts ?

Obliger Harry à former des phrases cohérentes était aussi compliqué que de demander à un chat de ne pas s'asseoir dans une boîte en carton mais Severus n'était pas d'humeur à lui faciliter la tâche. Avoir son amant à sa merci était si rare qu'il comptait bien en profiter autant que son possible.

\- Tes doigts, encore...

Severus promena ses doigts à nouveau lubrifiés près de l'orifice, le pénétrant jusqu'à la première phalange seulement.

\- Ce sont vraiment mes doigts que tu veux ?

\- Hmm...Non...

\- Oh ?

La voix de Severus était presque trop rauque pour feindre la surprise correctement. Son pouce lubrifié vint remplacer ses deux doigts et il le fit pénétrer profondément à l'intérieur de son amant. Il se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un grognement. Il avait presque oublié à quel point il était amoureux de la vision du trou de Harry écarté par ses soins. Presque autant qu'il l'était de la vision de son amant recouvert de sa semence.

Harry était complètement perdu dans le plaisir, s'empalant en rythme sur le doigt de Severus, incapable d'articuler des mots avec du sens. Son torse était plaqué contre le tapis, l'un de ses tétons rendus trop sensibles frottant contre la surface rêche et ajoutant aux sensations qui le rendaient dingue. C'était trop bon pour qu'il puisse se sentir embarrassé par sa position et son besoin désespéré de sentir Severus l'empaler sur son membre.

\- Ta...Ta queue, Severus...

Ce n'était pas une phrase complète mais Severus n'était pas assez fort pour attendre plus longtemps. Il retira son pouce de l'orifice de Harry pour utiliser ses deux mains et presque arracher les boutons de sa braguette. Il ne prit pas la peine de baisser son pantalon, se contentant de libérer sa verge tendue de son boxer. Son gland était humide d'excitation et il vint le presser contre la raie de son amant, mimant l'acte sexuel sans le pénétrer pour autant.

Cette friction suffisait à les rendre fous, il se frottaient l'un contre l'autre comme deux adolescents en chaleur, Harry resserrant ses fesses autour du membre de Severus pour l'empêcher d'interrompre ses mouvements.

Severus immobilisa les hanches de son amant et murmura un sort de lubrification pour membre dont l'extrémité vint faire pression contre le trou brûlant de Harry. Celui-ci haletait, ses yeux entrouverts braqués sur le visage de Severus. Harry semblait à la fois impatient et anxieux et cela suffit à rendre un peu de lucidité à son amant.

La magie de Harry s'était ravivée et provoquait des étincelles invisibles qui faisaient se dresser les poils sur les avant-bras de Severus. Ses doigts se firent caressants et il pressa sa main contre les bras de Harry, annulant le sort qui les maintenaient entravés dans son dos. Il en profita pour lui ôter sa chemise et venir déposer un baiser entre ses omoplates. A ce contact, le corps de Harry se détendit complètement et son flux magique s'adoucit, crépitant seulement d'excitation et non plus de panique.

Cependant, Harry garda ses bras dans son dos, comme pour se ligoter lui-même et montrer à Severus qu'il lui faisait toujours confiance. Celui-ci sourit et n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour presser son gland contre l'orifice de Harry et le pénétrer d'un mouvement qui leur arracha un gémissement commun.

Severus aurait aimé être capable de faire preuve de contrôle et de patience mais il plaqua son bassin contre le fessier de son amant et écarta ses cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès à cette partie de lui qui lui ferait perdre la tête. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvée à nouveau quand un gémissement qui ressemblait à un sanglot s'échappa de la bouche de Harry. Celui-ci s'était redressé du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour accompagner chaque coup de rein avec un mouvement de hanches pour espérer sentir un peu plus de Severus en lui.

La douleur avait accompagné la pénétration mais elle était maintenant mêlée au plaisir et Harry se surprenait à jouir plus fort quand les deux se faisaient sentir. Était-il réellement maso ? Peut-être. Il savait seulement que Severus était le seul à pouvoir lui faire lâcher prise de cette façon, à lui faire oublier qui il était, pour devenir un homme abandonné au plaisir prodigué par son amant.

Il gémissait le prénom de Severus et réclamait plus, toujours plus, par des suppliques rauques et assumées. Severus se pencha en avant pour le recouvrir de son corps, plaquant leurs deux bassins plus près du sol et faisant se frotter l'érection de Harry contre le tapis. Celui-ci poussa un cri et un juron, sa voix montant légèrement dans les aigus. Cela arracha un rire à Severus qui approcha sa bouche de l'épaule blanche. Il lécha la peau chaude et moite, y plantant ses dents pendant que ses hanches butaient contre celles de Harry, provoquant des sons indécents.

Épuisé, Harry utilisa ses bras pour se maintenir contre le tapis, crispant ses doigts jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures. La main de Severus recouvrit la sienne, il entrelaça leurs doigts et Harry tourna la tête vers lui, le faisant presque jouir d'un regard. Ses yeux étaient remplis de plaisir et d'autre chose, une chose qui faisait s'envoler les regrets de Severus. Si toutes les erreurs qu'il avait faites dans sa vie l'avaient mené à aujourd'hui, avec Harry, alors il parviendrait peut-être un jour à les accepter. A s'accepter.

Il se pencha pour approcher son visage de celui de Harry et dévorer sa bouche. Ce n'était pas le goût du chocolat qu'il cherchait à travers ce baiser mais celui de son amant. Il n'interrompait pas ses coups de reins pour autant, avalant chacun des gémissements de Harry qui crispait son orifice autour de lui à chaque mouvement.

Leur rythme était désordonné à présent, presque brutal, seulement motivé par le besoin d'atteindre l'orgasme ensemble.

Severus se redressa et entoura le torse de Harry d'un bras pour le faire se redresser avec lui. Les bras de son amant vinrent entourer sa nuque par derrière et agripper ses cheveux dans des plaintes de plus en plus désespérées. Severus l'empalait sur son membre sur le point d'exploser, le pénétrant jusqu'à la base et percutant sa prostate sans pitié. Il sentait Harry sur le point de jouir et il planta ses dents dans la peau tendue de son cou.

\- Harry...

Des larmes de plaisir au coin des yeux, le corps de Harry se cambra une dernière fois et il s'assit brutalement sur la queue de Severus jusqu'à ce que sa verge tressaute et laisse échapper de longs jets de semence, tachant à la fois le tapis persan et le mollet de sa statue en chocolat. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se laisser tomber en avant pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits mais les hanches de Severus se mouvaient toujours, stimulant son corps trop sensible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un liquide chaud le remplir jusqu'à ce que son amant se retire pour recouvrir ses fesses des dernières gouttes de son plaisir. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le tapis, le souffle court et le corps brûlant. Severus arracha presque les boutons de sa robe pour la retirer, ainsi que ceux de sa chemise qu'il laissa à moitié entrouverte pour se rafraîchir. Harry se débattit comme il put avec son pantalon et son boxer qui lui entravaient les jambes. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, fixant chacun le plafond sans un mot.

Ils venaient de faire quelque chose à laquelle ils n'étaient pas habitués et aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire ou dire pour que la situation redevienne normale. Finalement, Severus tourna son visage vers celui de Harry et son amant le fixa un instant avant de remuer ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et tous deux se sourirent.

Severus se tourna sur le côté, présentant son dos à Harry. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit souffle et vint se coller instinctivement à son amant, comme à leur habitude. Harry était toujours la grande cuillère.

Severus attrapa le bras de Harry pour l'amener contre son torse et il murmura d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Merci.

Harry ne répondit pas mais enfouit son visage contre la nuque moite de Severus, y déposant un baiser. Il inhala l'odeur de son amant pendant quelques minutes avant de rompre le silence.

\- Ma statue est au chocolat blanc aussi maintenant.

Un coup de coude de Severus dans les côtes lui fit étouffer son rire.

Tout était comme avant.

•-•-•

\- Monsieur Potter, vous êtes enfin de retour ! Si vous saviez combien de temps j'ai passé contre ce mur, plongée dans le silence !

La voix de Miss Lansbury était encore plus aiguë qu'à son habitude tant elle était outrée par le traitement que lui avait infligé Severus. Les aiguilles de son horloge ne cessaient de remuer frénétiquement, la rendant incapable de donner l'heure. Ou de se taire.

\- Je comprends et j'en suis désolé. Severus était...

\- Exécrable ? Irrespectueux ? Imbuvable ?

\- Disons qu'il a une façon particulière de gérer ses émotions.

\- Je ne pense qu'il vous ait déjà bâillonné et ligoté alors vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai dû endurer !

Harry se racla la gorge et se détourna volontairement de la fée pour dissimuler la rougeur sur ses joues et le sourire évocateur sur ses lèvres à la pensée de la veille.

Il se rendit dans leur chambre et se laissa tomber dans les draps défaits avec un soupir de bien-être. Le réveil ce matin avait été parfait. Severus devait se rendre en cours mais ils s'étaient enlacés pendant de longues minutes, profitant de leur état de semi-torpeur pour se montrer particulièrement niais. Harry était d'humeur à être un compagnon parfait et à faire le ménage dans toute la maison. Dès le départ de Severus, il s'était débarrassé de la statue et avait nettoyé toute trace de leurs ébats avant de libérer Miss Lansbury de son mutisme.

Il refusait de penser au fait qu'il avait quitté Saint-Louis de façon impromptue et qu'il devrait faire face aux conséquences et aux sponsors.

Rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'était qu'il avait déjà hâte d'être à nouveau sur ce lit avec Severus.

En espérant que son amant ne lui en veuille pas une fois le soir venu.

•-•-•

Severus s'était montré doublement exécrable aujourd'hui. Il tentait à tout prix à dissimuler sa bonne humeur car les gens autour de lui tentaient toujours d'en tirer avantage.

Un élève pensait pouvoir lui rendre un devoir médiocre ou pire, en retard.

Il s'était particulièrement acharné sur Lupin durant la matinée, voulant lui faire payer son implication dans la ruse que lui avait jouée Harry. Harry...Il tourna le dos à ses élèves pour dissimuler le sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres à la pensée de son amant.

Il sursauta quand il entendit et sentit une vibration venant de l'une des poches de sa robe. Il ne savait pas comment ce fichu téléphone avait atterri là, aux dernières nouvelles il était mort aux fond de la cuvette. Il le sortit discrètement, pianotant quand l'écran afficha la mention _1 message de Harry chéri._ Les appareils de ce genre n'étaient pas censés fonctionner dans l'enceinte de l'école mais c'était trop tard pour ignorer le message maintenant que celui-ci se téléchargeait lentement.

Apparemment il s'agissait d'une photo et non d'un message écrit. Qu'est-ce que Harry pourrait bien lui envoyer en...

Il ne put réprimer un son étranglé quand l'image s'afficha enfin, exposant Harry dans une pose lascive sur leur lit, les jambes écartées et la main enfouie entre ses cuisses. Son sexe se durcit instinctivement et ses doigts firent presque craquer l'écran fragile.

\- 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle présents dans la salle relevèrent tous la tête de leur potion d'un air alarmé, n'osant pas chuchoter entre eux.

Non loin de là dans le château, Remus sirotait tranquillement son thé d'un air satisfait.

 ** _Fin ?_**

 _Voilà voilà !_

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'inadvertance qui traînent sans doute par-ci par-là.

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu, sachez que moi j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire.

Est-ce que vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la fameuse nuit qui a poussé Severus à lancer la grève du sexe ?

Ou peut-être même la façon dont Harry et Severus se sont retrouvés ensemble dans cet univers ?

Cette histoire se conclut ici mais je bouillonne d'idées pour en faire d'autres autour d'eux.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ou même juste un sms coquin !

Passez de joyeuses fêtes et n'oubliez pas que se gaver de chocolat, c'est prendre soin de soi !

Koibi


End file.
